Un momento basto y todo cambio
by Ariscullen
Summary: Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada. ese simple gesto cambio el destino de rubio por completo
1. Capitulo 1

**Un momento basto y todo cambio**

 **Summari** : Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada.

 **Capitulo 1**

Esta dispuesto a morir estaba cansado y furioso por el trato de los Aldeanos, en varias ocasiones una voz en su mente le decía que los matara a todos, pero siempre lograba ahuyentar aquella voz, pero ese día esa noche ya todo había colmado su paciencia su pequeño apartamento estaba destruido y él pudo percibir el olor de que lo había hecho, por eso ahora se encontraba escondido esperando a que su víctima apareciera en aquella esquina, ya lo había planeado todo, luego de acabar con aquel hombre repugnante se iría para siempre de Konoha, extrañaría a Hokage y al dueño de Ichiraku y a su hija que siempre le tenían un rico y caliente ramen, por los que les había dejado una carta despidiendo de ellos, luego de aquello sería un renegado buscaría su propio lugar en el mundo.

Sintió como aquel sujeto se acercaba tambaleándose a causa del excesivo consumo de alcohol, a su nariz le llego aquel pestilente olor, alguien agradecería su muerte enormemente, cuando paso a su lado levanto el Kunai dispuesto a atacarlo, descargaría todo la furia y odio que contenía dentro de su pequeño corazón, nadie podía decir que no trato de ser bueno con las personas a su alrededor, nunca entendió el porqué de su odio hacia el, nunca les había hecho nada en su corta vida, aun así ellos los trataban como si su solo presencia le molestaba y empezaron a torturarlo, pero hoy todo eso se acaba, hoy podría ser libre.

\- No lo hagas – sintió como alguien sujetaba su brazo, molesto se giró a ver quién había interrumpido sus planes, al hacerlo se topo con una mirada aperlada que lo veía con una gran tristeza – si haces eso te convertirá en un asesino sin corazón - susurro la niña desviando su mirada al hombre que seguía su camino sin percatado de nada

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - miro a la niña con furia – pude a verme vengado de todo lo que me hizo

\- Pero no hubiera ganado nada - señalo la niña antes de caminar en dirección opuesta a del hombre jalo al niño con ella

\- Suéltame niña molesta, no te metas en lo que no te importa – grito el rubio, pero ni hizo el esfuerzo de librarse del agarre de la niña

\- Si te suelto iras tras ese hombre – afirmo la niña mirándolo por su hombre

Naruto no respondió simplemente suspiro con frustración, quien se creía ese niña que era para regalarlo ella no sabia por todo lo que había tenido que pasar no tenia ningún derecho de cuestionarlo, pero aun así sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho, miro como sus manos estaban firmemente unidas.

\- Eres una niña muy rara – se quejo

\- Okasan dice que soy especial – reclamo la niña un poco sonrojada – me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga

\- Soy Naruto – murmuro colocándose a su lado

\- Solo Naruto – mirando al chicos confundida

\- Uzumaki, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – revelo con pesar

\- Uzumaki – Hinata lo miro sorprendida, había visto al joven de lejos cuando salía del recinto Hyuuga con su madre, siempre se preguntó porque todos parecían alejarse de aquel niño, cuando se lo pregunto a su madre esta simplemente le dijo que era porque muchos aldeanos eran unos idiota, que le tenia miedo a alguien inocente

Ese día se quedo intrigada el porque de esas palabras, nuevamente vio como los padres alejaban a sus hijos de aquel niño, quiso acercarse pero su guardián se lo impidió, deseaba acercarse pero no pudo por temor a que su guardián fuera castigado, pero aquella noche no podía dormir ya que el día siguiente se le presentaría a su guardián, y estaba nerviosa pues también seria el día de su cumpleaños número 3, por eso salió de su casa, quería estar a solas, pero se perdió y fue cuando vio como el rubio levantaba su Kunai para atacar a aquel hombre.

Contrario a su actitud temerosa y débil corrió rápidamente hacia él evitando cometería alguna locura, no quería que el puro corazón de aquel niño fuera tragado por la oscuridad que lo estaba rodeando, Hinata logro guiarse al encontrarse cercar del parque, aun sujetando la mano de aquel niño llego hasta el recinto Hyuuga, Naruto al ver en donde se encontraba, se quedo tieso en su lugar, no era un idiota conocía cada distrito y cada clan de konoha, sabia lo fuerte que era los sujetos de ojos blanco que vivían en ese distrito.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Hinata al sentir la aprensión del joven de entrar al su distrito

\- No puedo entrar ahí - señalo el chico con cierto temor

\- ¿Por qué no? - le pregunto nuevamente la niña sintiendo el temor del niño

\- No puedo suéltame – Naruto trato de liberarse pero Hinata sostuvo con firmeza su mano

\- Por favor - la voz suplicando de la niña logro que el dejara de luchar, no entendía porque pero se sentía raro cerca de ella y no quería herirla

\- Te prometo que nadie te lastimara – dicho eso emprendió su camina hasta su casa

Naruto miraba a su alrededor temeroso de que en algún momento alguien lo viera y lo atacara por entrar a ese distrito sin el permiso de los jefes, pero aun así siguió a la pelinegra hasta que llegaron a un gran casona, la niña le mostró la entrada secreta y por ella entraron hasta llegar al cuarto de la niña

\- Siéntate en la cama - señalo la niña, el rubio la vio confundido y la niña se sonrojo un poco antes de mostrarle el botiquín de emergencia que tenía – estas herido verdad -

\- Como lo supiste – la miro curioso pero igual se sentó en la cama

\- Lo vi – le respondió con timidez

\- ¿Lo viste? - pregunto nuevamente intrigado

\- Si - hizo varias sello activando su línea sanguínea sintió vergüenza al ver como el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, antes de acercarse a ella y tocar su rostro lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas

\- No te duele – le pregunto preocupado el chico

\- …- la niña simplemente negó – es algo normal en mi familia, yo lo aprendí hace poco

\- Eso es genial ttabeyo

Hinata solo sonrió curando sus heridas, eran realmente muy horribles, pero curiosamente cuando las desinfectaba estaba se cerraban rápidamente, se pregunto porque, pero no quería que el chico se sintiera incomodo con sus preguntas, así que luego de terminas de vendar las heridas en sus espaldas, la niña saco unos futones con la ayuda del niño y se hizo una cama al lado de la suya.

Naruto vio la improvisada cama intrigado, acaso esa niña pensaba que dormiría ahí, seria una locura los adultos cuando se dieran cuenta lo correrían a patadas, intento irse pero sintió la tristeza provenir de esa niña, miro por encima de sus hombro y su estomago se encogió al ver la mirada triste de la niña, sabiendo que se arrepentiría en la mañana se acostó en el futon dándole la espalda a la niña quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido por primera vez en año, pudo dormir tranquilamente, Hinata tardo un poco en quedarse dormida, sabia lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y si por primera vez en la vida debía ir en contra de su padre lo haría.

.

.

Aquella mañana Konoha se despertó tranquilamente ese día tenia invitados importante por lo que estaban preparándose para un gran evento, en el distrito Hyuuga estaban empezando los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la heredera ese mismo día, ellos tenia sus tradiciones y el Hokage entendía eso, Hiashi Hyuuga entro en el comedor y le llamo la atención que su hija no estuviera ya sentada en la mesa junto a su esposa, este miro a su mujer quien solo sonrió

\- Hina-chan no se a levantado aun, le pedí a Natsumi que fuera por ella - le dijo a su esposo con una suave sonrisa

-... - Hiashi no dijo mas solo por ese día perdonaría esa ofensa por parte de su hija ella conocía claramente lo importante de la puntualidad, no quería que su hija fuera igual a ese ninja copia que tenia la pésima costumbre de llegar tarde.

Los dos escucharon pasos acercarse curioso porque podía escuchar exactamente tres pares, sintieron curiosidad, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy alterada Natsumi detrás de ella venia la heredera quien traía de la mano al Jinchuriki, fuera de todo lo que se imaginaba Hiashi se levanto de su lugar sorprendido ante la presencia de ese niño, Hana Hyuuga solo miro al niño y a su hija antes de asentir levemente

\- Cariño quien es tu amigo? - pregunto la mujer fingiendo sorpresa

\- Okasan Otosan el es Naruto Uzumaki - presento la niña al chico tirando suavemente del brazo hacia la mesa para que se sentara a su lado - Naruto es mi invitado

\- Hinata - empezó a decir Hiashi molesto por eso

\- Soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga puedo tener a un invitado el día de hoy - expreso con voz desafiante

Hiashi quiso decir algo pero sintió la calidad de su esposa en su brazo

\- Eso es cierto cariño - exclamo la mujer antes de darle una sonrisa al joven quien se veía nervioso - Uzumaki-san espero que te sientas cómodo en nuestro clan

Naruto vio a la mujer sorprendido ante eso, nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanto respecto y dulzura, por lo que solo asintió avergonzado, cuando sirvieron el desayuno, para el rubio no pasado desapercibido que los sirvientes lo miraban confundidos antes de preguntarle si deseaba algo, no puedo percibir ninguna clase de odio de ninguno de ellos, durante el resto de la mañana estuvo con Hinata quien lo llevaba de un lado a otro recorrieron cada parte del distrito Hyuuga en donde mas de uno se quedaba atónito al ver a la Heredera junto a aquel niño, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer nada en su contra, cosa que realmente agradecido, al mediodía regresaron a la casa principal en donde Naruto fue llevado por dos de la sirvientas a un cuarto aparte en donde fue obligado a ponerse un kimono de color gris, su cabello fue perfectamente peinado y tuvo que usar esa incomoda sandalias.

Luego de unos minutos siendo torturados por esas mujeres que le decía que se veía muy atractivo la matriarca de los Hyuuga entro al verlo vestido y arreglado perfectamente sonrió conforme con su vestimenta, al verlo mas detalladamente sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia ese niño se parecía a alguien que había conocido cuando era niña pero no recordaba a a quien. Le dijo al niño que la siguiera, el rubio lo hizo sin rechistar era mejor eso a quedarse ahí siendo victima de aquella mujeres.

Hiashi esperaba junto a su hija a que Hana regresara con el invitado de la Heredera, seguía incomodo con la presencia del niño, todos en el clan Hyuuga habían visto caminar por las calles, los ancianos estaban molesto con que el niño estuviera cerca de ellos, Hiashi simplemente los ignoro solo porque escucho decir los sirviente que la joven parecía tener mas confianza y severidad que antes, así que contra todo sus ideales le permitir al niño participar del evento de ese día.

Cuando su esposa llego con el niño, Hiashi perdió todo el color de su rostro al ver al niño, puesto que frente a el se encontraba el fantasma de su antiguo amigo y rival Minato Namikaze la única persona a quien jamas le había podido ganar en un combate, Hana al ver la expresión de su esposo miro nuevamente al niño y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, ese niño era el hijo del cuarto Hokage por lo que también era el hijo de ella

\- Kushina - susurro la mujer con sorpresa miro a su esposo quien solo asintió, la mujer sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ante esa revelación

Naruto y Hinata ni se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el rubio solo le decía lo incomodo que estaba con esas ropas por la que la pelinegra solo le pedía que se quedara así durante un par de horas.

Luego de la presentación del guardián de Hinata, Naruto pensó que podía llevarse bien con aquel niño llamado Neji, se sorprendió cuando le colocaron un extraño sello en la frente al joven, miro a su amiga quien simplemente levanto los hombros, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado, lo que si se dio cuenta fue que el padre del niño - quien idéntico al del su amiga - al verlo se puso pálido, para luego mira a su hermano quien solo asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se acerco al niño colocándose a su nivel.

\- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti - le dijo con cierto pesar

\- Conoció a mi madre? - le pregunto al chico con cierta ansiedad

Hizashi se arrepintió de a ver dicho eso, pero recordó que no estaba en contra de la reglas decirle a Naruto quien era su madre, miro a su hermano y su cuñada como pidiendo permiso, ambos asintieron antes de que el hombre se pusiera de pie, le pido al chico que lo siguiera y este lo hizo seguido de Hiashi, Hinata quiso ir con el, pero su madre la detuvo a ella y a Neji.

\- Es mejor dejarlos solos, regresaran en un rato - le informo la mujer antes de llevarse a los dos niños

.

.

Naruto siguió a ambos hombres con cierto temor, pero sentía que ellos no iba hacerle ningún daño, confiado entro en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, Hiashi le hizo señas se sentara en el centro del esta junto a Hizashi antes de caminar a uno de los estante para tomar un álbum de fotografías que mantenía en ese lugar, sabia que al mostrarle la fotos del cuarto Hokage el chico no tardaría en darse cuenta de la verdad, por lo que oculto las fotos del cuarto cuando era niños dejado solo las de el cuando era adolescente, regreso con el niño y le extendió el álbum

\- Ábrelo - le dijo con firmeza

Naruto tomo el álbum con con las manos temblando un poco, pero no era un cobarde abrió el libro algo confundido al ver la imagen de una niña con el cabello rojo separado en su rostro por una pinza de cabello, sus ojos era de color gris-violeta su rostro era redondo, lo que la hacia ver como

\- Un Tomate ttabeyo - se rió el chico, quien no se dio cuenta de como ambos chicos palidecieron ante esas palabras, si tan solo supiera que el solo mencionar esa palabra lograba que esa niña se convirtiera en un verdadero demonio, el rubio siguió pasando las fotografías sorprendido de que esa niña apareciera en la gran mayoría, unas veces con eses hombres o con la mujer, inclusive con el viejo Hokage o con otras personas que el no conocía ni había visto antes, hubo una foto que llamo su atención fue al verla a la niña ahora ya convertida en mujer junto con un hombre de cabello rubio sonriendo - ¿Quien es el rubio al lado de la mujer, me parece conocido? - Ambos hombres miraron al niño sorprendido porque no reconociera la cuarto. - no entendiendo porque me muestran estas fotografías pensé que iba a decirme quien era mi madre ttabeyo - ansioso casi saltando en su lugar

\- Si eres su hijo - expreso Hizashi al ver como el chico se inquietaba en su lugar - la niña de las fotos es tu madre - revelo el hombre

Naruto los miro sin creerlo, nuevamente miro las fotos con mas detalle y admiración aquella mujer era su madre, quería hallar algún similitud con ella pero no venia ninguna, al menos no a simple vista, tal vez su rostro si era parecido pero hasta ahí, tenia tantas preguntas pero tenia un nudo en la garganta solo se aferro a aquel álbum como si fuera su mayor tesoro, ambos Hyuuga estuvieron de acuerdo con que se quedara con él, cosa que el agradeció y prometió cuidar con esmero.

Esa misma noche Naruto vio cada foto nuevamente durante largo tiempo, antes no había sabido quienes eran sus padres y ahora sabia quien era su madre y cual era su nombre eso lo hacia sumamente feliz, sin darse cuenta el sentimiento de temor y angustia se hizo presente, se levanto de su futon buscando algo o alguien, le habían otorgado su propia habitación algo alejada de la de Hinata, pero sentía que ella estaba en peligro, salio de su cuarto a toda velocidad al llegar al cuarto de la niña lo sintió vació

\- **HINATA** \- grito al ver que no estaba - ¿Hinata donde estas? - empezó a gritar despertando a todos en la recinto quienes al escuchar los gritos salieron de sus recamaras, Hiashi fue el primero en llegar registro el lugar buscando a su hija

\- La encontré - Grito Naruto saliendo por la ventana a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a Hiashi

Naruto corrió siguiendo el olor de Hinata, aun sorprendido de que podía detectar su aroma, pero siempre había confiado en sus instintos y nunca le fallaban, podía sentir los pasos venir detrás de él así que aumento la velocidad, siempre había que ser rápido cuando se tenia que escapar, salio del distrito Hyuuga y a los lejos vio a un hombre alejarse a toda velocidad con lo que parecía ser un pequeño bulto en su espaldas

 _"Hinata"_ pensó al momento en que los alcanzo - Suelta a Hinata - le grito al hombre apareciendo frente a él

\- Quítate de mi camino mocoso - le dijo el Shinobi Kumogakure al verse atrapado por un niño de solo 4 años

\- Te dije que suerte a mi amiga - volvió a decir el chico con voz tenebrosa

\- Mocoso insolente ahora veras - era una pena matar a un niño pero tenia un objetivo - Rairyū no Tatsumaki - varios rayos formaron un aura de energía eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo después empezaron a girar sobre sí mismo para formar un tornado eléctrico con forma de dragón

Naruto trato de esquivar el ataque pero su cuerpo su lanzo por los aire cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, pero el nuevamente se levanto debía ayudar a su amiga, ella lo había hecho por él y el nunca retrocedida en su palabra.

\- Suel-ta-la - dijo con la voz entrecortada

\- Eres necio niño, pero ahora veras Kamanari Rou - el ninja lanzo tres Kunais hacia el Naruto el cual los esquivo con dificulta pero esto se enterraron en el suelo formando un triangulo, creando una barrera eléctrica el cual atrapo a niño el cual empezó a gritar de dolor, el Shinobi sonrió al ver como el niño sufría un estorbo menos y podía seguir con su camina

Naruto gritaba sufriendo iba a morir y ese sujeto se iba a llevar a Hinata su única amiga eso no lo podía permitir, ella le había abierto la puertas de su casa donde nadie lo trato mal y donde conoció la identidad de su madre, debía ser fuerte debía salvarla, tenia que protegerla.

Ichiki estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió un fuerte instinto asesino miro en dirección de donde provenía viendo como si prisión se desaparecía y el niño lo miraba con los ojos completamente rojos con las respiración agitada

\- Liberara ahora - Ichiki se dio cuenta que esa no era su voz, era la de un demonio

\- ¿Quien diablos eres? - le pregunto al chico alejándose

\- No te la llevaras - grito en ese momento cadenas de fuego empezaron a emerge de la tierra atrapando al Shinobi, el cual aterrado soltó a la niña, el hombre intento escapar pero las cadenas lo atraparon dejándolo inmóvil, poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a encenderse pero el ninja no iba a morir tan fácilmente, hizo varios sellos creando un bola de energía pequeña lanzadla directamente a Naruto.

Hinata logro liberarse de su prisión a abrir los ojos se dio cuentas de las extrañas cadenas que la rodeaba pero sin llegar a tocarla, también al hombre que la había secuestrado el cual le lanzo un extraña esferas directamente en el rostro de su amigo, el cual no vio venir aquello por lo que la extraña esfera golpeo directamente su rostro.

\- **NARUTO** \- grito al ver al chico caer y las cadenas desaparecer, la niña corrio hacia su amigo con la poco fuerza que tenia sus piernas al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba irreconocible

En eso momentos llegaron algunos Anbus juntos con los miembros de Clan Uchiha y Hyuuga, Hiashi al ver la escena busco a su hija y la encontró llorando sobre el cuerpo de rubio


	2. Capitulo 2

**Un momento basto y todo cambio**

 **Summari** : Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **8 años** **después**

Naruto saltaba de un edificio a otro tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores, su ultima travesura había terminado con el Hokage-iwa (la roca Hokage) totalmente pintarrajeado luego de haber terminado su gran obra de arte el chico empezó a huir, al escucho como los Anbus se acercaban, pues si lo atrapaban le iba a dar una buena reprimenda y no tenia ganas de que eso ocurriera, logro esconderse en un callejón al confundirse con la pared, luego de que esto se alejaron el rubio salio de su escondite con una gran sonrisa, logro escaparse nuevamente de ellos estaba mas que feliz por ese hecho. Pero su felicidad desapareció cuando alguien que el conocía muy bien lo agarro de su oreja.

\- Itaiiii - chillo al sentir el jalón en su oreja

\- NA-RU-TO - esa voz heló su sangre, antes de girar levemente encostrarse con Iruka Umino uno de los profesores de la academia y también su maestro, el cual solo le mostró una sonrisa temblorosa al rubio antes de llevarlo de regreso al colegio

Dentro del salón de clases los chicos se quedaron en silencio al ver como la puerta era abierta con rudeza y el rubio problemático era lanzado como costal de papa al salón, seguido de Iruka quien los miro a todos molesto al encontrarlos fuera de sus lugares.

\- Naruto esto es el colmo salirte de clases para ir a pintar el monte Hokage, sabes lo importante que es eso - empezó a retarlo el cara cortada a lo Naruto solo hacia oídos sordos ya había escuchado esa conversación antes y se lo sabia de memoria, aunque no había dañado mucho ese roca, al menos no como tenia planeado, pero desde que e decomisaron los sellos explosivos, tuvo que usar lo que estaba a su alcance - Me estas escuchando Naruto - grito él hombre al ver que el rubio lo estaba ignorando.

\- Si Iruka-sensei - respondió el chico sin mucho intereses

-... - Iruka siento que la vena de su frente estaba por estallar ese niño solía jugar con su paciencia - bien gracias a Naruto todos practicaran el jutsu de transformación

Las protestas no tardaron en estallarse al igual que los reclamos por parte de los chicos, quienes deseaba asesinar al rubio el cual se metía en problemas y eran ellos lo que pagaban por sus travesuras, lo que nadie se dio cuentas fue de la pequeña sonrisa que tenia la heredera del Clan Hyuuga quien había detenido el cronometro que había estado ocultando entre su ropa.

.

.

Luego de que las clases terminara y que Iruka hubiera recuperado la conciencia - ya que el rubio uso su infame Jutsu Sexy - le tocado la tarea de limpia los rostros de piedra, Naruto como siempre se quejaba de su mala suerte, pues tenia que limpiar todo, el no tenia la culpa de que los Anbus se negaban a limpiar, luego de sus ultimas travesuras, así que no tuvo mas opción que cumplir con su castigo, pero aun así estaba planeando su próxima travesura que estaba vez contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amiga.

\- Naruto en serio no entiendo porque hiciste eso? - seguía regañándolo Iruka una vez que se encontraban comiendo ramen - ¿tu sabes quienes son los Hokage?

\- Claro que lo se - respondió el chico terminándose su quinto plato de ramen - pero yo voy a ser mas grande que ellos, ya veras que seré el próximo Hogake, y todos lo que una vez me miraron con desprecio me van a mirar con admiración - expreso con sinceridad

\- Si sigues asiendo tantas travesuras te verán pero como el payaso de la aldea - reto el hombre mirando como el chico lo miraba molesto

\- Puedo ser el payaso Iruka-sensei pero... - le dio un sorbo al su sexto plato de ramen - soy el payaso que a hecho correr a la mitad de los Anbus sin que me hayan atrapado mas de 10 veces

Iruka analizo las palabras de chico antes de sonreír detestaba admitirlo pero el chico tenia razón, generalmente era el quien siempre capturaba al rubio, desde hace mas de 3 años inicio sus clases en la Academia Ninja y desde entonces los Anbus no habían podido capturarlo, empezó a preguntarse si era solo casualidad o simplemente buena suerte, pero dudaba que fuera suerte, pues las travesura de Naruto iban subiendo de nivel, a pesar de que sus bromas era inofensivas y nadie resultaba herido al menos o físicamente su orgullo era un caso a parte, como el orgullo del mercader de dulces, un día sin mas todos sus artículos habían sido cambiados con los del verdulero de al lado a pesar de que todos estaban completos en un parpadeos sus artículos había sido cambiado y nadie supo quien fue.

Pero los comerciantes apuntaba a que había sido Naruto, el problema era que en el momento en que se dieron cuenta del cambio Naruto se encontraba en clases, aun así ambos comerciantes entraron a su salón de clases gritándole al rubio quien los veía confundido, luego miro a Iruka como pidiendo ayuda, luego de que esto le explicara los sucedido al sensei, el Umino hablo a su favor explicándoles que el rubio jamas se había movido de su lugar, inclusive llego a tiempo ese día, aquella situación llego hasta el Hokage que mando a un grupo de Anbus a revisar ambas tiendas, pero ellos no pudieron haya ninguna señal de que el rubio hiperactivo hubiera estar siquiera cerca del lugar de los hecho.

Todo quedo como un misterio, pero ahora iruka se preguntaba si Naruto en realidad había hecho eso, el chico no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, bueno si podía pero el Jutsu para eso era uno de los que el rubio era incapaz de hacer, mas específicamente era la técnica que lo había reprobado en los ultimo 3 exámenes.

\- Oye Naruto - llamo su atención, solo lo miro - ya se decidió cual sera la prueba para el exámenes de Genin

\- En verdad - grito eufórico al fin podía convertirse en Genin

\- Si sera el hacer un clon - expreso restandole importancia, pero al ver la reacción de chico sintió pena por él

Naruto se golpeo mentalmente ante eso, ese Jutsu era el que peor se le daba no había logrado a ser un clon decente nunca, ni con todo el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo, inclusive su tutor se dio por vencido de enseñarle esa técnica, simplemente no podía realizarla sin que sus clon pareciera enfermo o un fantasma, si su examen era hacer un clon lo iba a reprobar

\- Animo Naruto - lo animo el dueño de Ichiraku colocándole un nuevo plato de Ramen su cliente favorito - siempre dices que eres un genio no?, estoy seguro que lograras pasar esta prueba sin ningún problema

\- Es cierto, yo seré el futuro Hokage así que aprobare ese prueba en un simple pestañeo ttabenyo - grito emocionado

.

.

Naruto se despido de Iruka, Ayame y Teuchi con entusiasmo al saber que mañana iba a aprobar, pero durante el recorrido de regreso sus ánimos decayeron, a pesar de que dijo que iba a aprobar no esta del todo seguro, nunca había hecho un clon a la perfección ni con todo el entrenamiento que había recibido en los ultimo 8 años, su mejor amiga podía hacerlo, su primo inclusive la mocosa de bibi-chan pero el simplemente no le salia, pero así pasara todo la noche practicando aprobaría ese condenado examen

\- Ya llegue - entro a la casa antes de recordar lo que había hecho se arrepintió de a ver hablo, se dio media vuelta para salir huyendo, pero sus pies se encontraba paralizados, trago con dificulta ante aquel instinto asesino en su espalda - Ohayo Hizashi-sama - volteo a ver al líder de la rama secundario que lo veía con una expresión seria y neutra - oh ya es tarde me voy a dormir - trato de rodearlo pero el hombre coloco su mano en el hombro de rubio

\- Al Dojo ahora - su voz no aceptaba excusa

Naruto resignado se dejo llevar por el hombre, tendría que soporta otra ronda de reclamos por parte de Hyuuga, luego del incidente con el Ninja de Komugakure, nunca supo porque pero al recuperarse Naruto fue puesto oficialmente bajo la tutela de los Hyuuga, mas específicamente bajo la tutela de Hizashi Hyuuga quien actualmente era su tutor, desde ese día empezó a entrena con Neji quien era no solo su hermano mayor sino también su rival, puesto que solo lo había lo derrota 99 veces seguidas. Neji por su cuenta lo consideraba un mocoso malcriado pero al igual que su prima le tenia un gran cariño, le molestaba la forma en que los aldeanos solían mirar al rubio cuando salían del distrito Hyuuga, pero con el pasar de los años la gran mayoría se abstenían de hacerle algo cuando el Hyuuga estaba presente.

El rubio entro al Dojo en donde lo esperaba la copia de su tutor Hiashi Hyuuga quien al verlo entro le dedico la misma mirada que su gemelo, a su lado de encontraba Hinata que le dedico una sonrisa, junto a ella estaba Hanabi quien lo miraba con molestia

\- Naruto siéntate - le dijo Hiashi al chico quien lo hizo sin rechistar - La roca Hokage - señalo

\- Puedo explicarlo - empezó a decir nervioso - se que dije que seria los muros pero el Monte Hokage me pareció un desafió mayor

\- Pintarrajear un símbolo de nuestro pueblo - acuso Hanabi antes de sacarle la lengua - ¿Que vendrá después robar los pergaminos prohibido?

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no decirle que ese seria su próximo objetivo, Hiashi y Hazashi pudieron leer sus pensamientos.

\- Si haces eso te iras del distrito Hyuuga - amenazo Hiashi antes de levantarse - los pergaminos prohibido lo son por una razón.

\- Naruto te quedaras a entrenar hasta la medianoche en el Dojo, no cenaras el día de hoy - expreso Hizashi saliendo junto con su hermano y su sobrina menor

Naruto solo suspiro se imaginaba un castigo así, entrenar no le molestaba pero no cenar esa un desafió solo se había comido 7 platos de ramen antes de las 10:00 de la noche tendría hambre, ellos realmente estaban molesto por su gran obra de arte.

\- Naruto-kun - Hinata se acerco a su amigo antes de entrelazar sus manos - todo ira bien - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

\- Lo se - suspiro coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra la cual se sonrojo un poco - Iruka-sensei me dijo que la prueba de mañana sera hacer un clon

\- ¿Estarás bien con eso? - le pregunto algo preocupada, conocía lo mal que su amigo la pasaba con esa técnica

\- Ya veras que aprobare - le dijo confiando antes de cerrar os ojos

\- Porque no haces la otra prueba? - señalo la chica una vez que el rubio esta apoyada en su regazo - el Hokage dijo que con tu condición podía realizar la otra prueba y...

\- Me niego - interruptor a la chica - no voy a ser la otra prueba voy a convertirme en un ninja como todos ustedes pasando por las mismas pruebas que ustedes - dijo rotundamente

\- Naruto-kun - susurro antes besar la frente del chico - se que podrás hacerlo siempre hacer tu mejor esfuerzo - lo alentó

En esos momento la puerta del Dojo se abrió pero ningún de los dos parecía a verse dado cuenta se encontraban en su propio mundo como muchos en el Clan Hyuuga decían, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el pecho de rubio y se veían a los ojos, Hanibi solo rodó los ojos antes eso, solo tenia 7 años pero ella conocía muy bien a ese par, prácticamente ambos juntos con Neji la habían criado, pues su madre había muerto en el parto, su padre al estar ocupado dejo el cuidado de su hija a su hermana mayor, a esta se le unió el rubio y su primo, la menor de los Hyuuga aunque siempre lo negaba le tenia un gran cariño al rubio.

\- Oigan par de tórtolos es hora del tratamiento - hablo Hanabi rompiendo la burbuja en donde ambos se había encerrados

Hinata solo se sonrojo aun poco antes de soltar las manos de rubio, quien suspiro molesto pero acepto eso, la niña se acerco a la pareja dejando al lado de Naruto un baúl de bambú, al abrirlo la pelinegra saco unos frasco que contenía un liquido espeso de color purpura, el Uzumaki hizo varios sellos antes de que sus ojos de color azul cielos se volvieran de un color verde agua sin pupilas, alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron marcar similares a la de los Hyuuga pero de color negras, dándole un aspecto aterrador y sombrío, mas para Hinata y Hanabi o para cualquier miembro de Clan esas marca solo mostraban lo duro que había luchado.

\- Dime si te duele - le dijo Hinata antes tomar un pequeña porción de aquel liquido la espacio por su manos luego canalizar sus chakra en sus manos, para luego colocar sus manos sobre los ojos de rubio, este se removió incomodo pero no se quejo

\- Naruto-baka porque que no hace la prueba como Ninja invidente? - le pregunto Hanabi mirando las manos de su hermana

\- Me niego - respondió con molestia

\- Pero si lo haces logras convertirte en un Genin - le reprocho la niña - aunque no me gusta admitirlo eres unos de los mejores Ninja que conozco aun cuando eres ciego

Naruto gruño antes ese hecho era cierto que no podía ver, lo era desde que rescato a Hinata de aquel miserable que había intentado secuestrado, aquel sujeto le había lanzado una bola eléctrica directamente a su rostro aunque se recupero por completo sus ojos había sido seriamente daños, sin mas su mundo se había quedado sumergido en la oscuridad, al principio se había sentido perdido en aquella oscuridad pero nuevamente Hinata lo salvo se mantuvo a su lado durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital ella y su madre había sido su ángeles, por lo que luego de mudarse con los Hyuuga, le rogó a Hizashi que lo entrenara, no podía vivir eternamente siendo una carga, por lo que con los pasar de los meses entrenaba junto con Neji, un día sin mas se despertó un extraño sexto sentido, enviando pequeña cantidades de chakra hacia manos al colocarla en el suelo o en cualquier superficie podía percibir cada obstáculos, era como ver una imagen en blanco y negro en su mente, el Hokage al enterarse de eso fue a verlo y le explico sobre aquella habilidad que pocos Uzumaki desarrollaban, cuando algunos de sus sentidos era dañados.

Naruto se emociono a saber eso por lo que día y noche trabajo para desarrollar aquella habilidad hoy en día podía ver hasta un radio de 500 km, era como tener su propio Byakugan en sus manos, pero tenia un gran precio que pagar, no podía usarlo continuamente o terminaba totalmente exhausto cosa que había comprobado cuando colapso el primer día en la Academia, estaba tan emocionado que había mandado grande cantidades de chakras a sus manos, logro tener una visión completa de cada rincón del colegio pero no había dado tres paso cuando cayo inconsciente en el suelo, fue llevado de urgencia al hospital en donde estuvo inconsciente durante 3 días, desde ese día no volvió a usar su visión a la ligera. También desarrollo un habilidad única y muy útil tanto para los Hyuuga como para él pues si usaba su visión y tocaba a un Hyuuga podía ver a través de los ojos de estos, a cambio el punto ciego del Byakugan desaparecia mientras Naruto este sujetando las mano de la persona.

Era contadas las personas que sabia que Naruto era realmente ciego entre ellas estaban el Hokage, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, la doctora que había ayudado a Naruto quien el rubio no vio nuevamente y unos cuantos Hyuugas, él les rogó que nadie mas se enterara de su condición, prometiendo que el revelaría el secreto a todos cuando se convirtiera en Hokage, tomo la decisión de que si alguien conocía su realidad no lo tomaría en serio por eso trabajo duro creando su propio Genjutsu, podía ocultar su rostro y ojos a los demás, nadie podía ver a través de este a menos que el mismo lo deshiciera, esta tan acostumbrado a usarlo que ya no representaba ningún esfuerzo, por lo que para el resto de los aldeanos el era normal.

\- Naruto-baka - grito Hanabi al ver ignorada por el rubio por lo que se lanzo encima de el golpeando directamente en el estomago

-... - se quedo sin aire antes esa acción, cuando recupero el aliento miro a la niña molesto - bibi-chan corre - gruño antes de que la niña saliera corriendo seguido de un muy molesto Naruto

Hinata solo se quedo en el Dojo negando con la cabeza su hermana y Naruto parecía a verse tener la misma edad se comportaba como un par de niños, la pelinegra empezó a guardar los frascos que había abierto para sanar los ojos de Naruto, aun cuando se había recuperado por completos, su amigo solía tener fuerte dolores de cabeza que solo desaparecía con aquella medicina que la Sannin Tsunade creo para él, aquella medicina funcionaba muy bien por que que la chica solo debía aplicarlo dos veces a la semana en los ojos del rubio, cualquiera persona podía aplicárselo pero la chica les dijo que ella se encargaría, por ella su amigo perdió su vista y ella se encargaría de aliviar su dolor.

\- Naruto-kun - susurro antes de tomar la ramera de chico y llevarla hasta su rostro, nadie mas conocía aquel secreto que ella había callado durante los últimos años, se había enamorado incondicionalmente de su mejor amigo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta pues, su amigo estaba encaprichado con Sakura Haruno

.

.

\- Bibi-chan juro que un día la pondré sobre mis rodillas y nalgueare tanto que no va a poner sentarse en años - se quejo en rubio entrando a su habitación luego de a ver practicado durante toda la noche, Hanabi se había ido a ocultar con su padre por lo que el rubio solo juro venganza hacia la menor

Entro en su cuarto y aquel suave olor a comida llego a su nariz, camino hasta donde estaba su escritorio en donde había un par de sándwiches, los comió con vigor agradeciendo internamente a Hinata quien siempre se preocupaba por él, luego se acostó quedándose dormido segundo después.

.

.

Dos días después Naruto regresaba al distrito Hyuuga con la cabeza agachada el la noche anterior había reprobado el examen para Genin, todo por no se capaz de hacer un condenado clon, esta triste a causa de eso que no quiso regresar a su casa, no quería sentir la decepción de los Hyuugas quienes había sido amable con el en los últimos años, estaba tan deprimido que no se percibió las falsas intenciones de Mizuki de ayudarlo, este le dijo que si robaba el pergamino prohibido del Hokage y aprendía los Jutsu seria aprobado, cosa que fue mentira, el rubio fue llevado a una trampa y de no a ver sido por Iruka tal vez hubiera muerto, aunque ahora mismo el pensaba que estar muerto seria mejor que conocer su verdadero origen, esa noche se entero que el era Jinchūriki de aquel zorro que nueve colas que había asesinada a muchos ninja incluyendo su madre, el se sentía un verdadero demonio pero Iruka le había explicado bien las razones de porque él era lo que era aunque el rubio no lo mostró al momento aquella información ahora lo estaba matando por dentro, había logrado aprobar el examen para Genin pero cuando se puso a pensar seriamente en la verdad se odio a si mismo.

No quería regresar al distrito Hyuuga pero le había hecho una promesa a Hinata de siempre desayunar con ella todos los días, y el nunca faltaba a su promesa, pero cuando entro al distrito y vio a los Hyuuga pudo comprender porque unos cuantos lo miraba con odio, ahora conocía la verdad sobre aquel ser que se encontraba dentro de él, quiso irse de ahí pero sabia que si lo hacia Hinata iría tras él, así que a llegar a la mansión lo pensó dos veces antes de abrirla, lo que no se espero fue ser golpeado directamente por el cuerpo de Hinata, por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo

\- Naruto- Baka estaba preocupada por ti - lloraba la chica golpeando su pecho - no los vuelvas a ser - dijo sollozando la chica

El rubio como pudo logro sentarse con la pelinegra aun en su regazo, el la vio temblar y aferrarse a su pecho con desesperación.

\- Hina-chan eres un llorona - susurro antes de abrazarla - gomen no volver a pasar - le dijo al oído

\- Baka para la próxima te encadenare a mi - se quejo aun asustada antes de mirarlo a los ojos

Cuando Naruto no había regresado a casa el día anterior la chica se preocupo, luego un Anbu llego a su casa a informarle que Naruto había robado el pergamino prohibidos de primer Hokage, su temor fue grande cuando su padre junto con su tío salieron en búsqueda de su amigo pero ellos regresaron pero sin el rubio, el terror aumento en la chica quien quiso salir a buscar a su amigo pero su padre se lo negó, diciéndole que el regresaría pronto, la chica no les creyó por lo que espero sentada en la puerta hasta que sintió el chakra de su amigo pararse frente a la puerta.

\- Lo siento Ojisan - le dijo Naruto a Hizashi y Hiashi quienes los veían desde la entrada de la casa

\- Estas castigado dos meses sin ramen - le informaron ambos hombres antes de dedicarle un leve sonrisa

El chico se puso pálido al saber que no comería ramen durante dos largos meses, su vida realmente apestaba.

Aquella tarde Naruto se encontraba en el Dojo practicando su nuevo Jutsu, quien hubiera pensado que aunque no podía hacer un simple clon logro aprender en pocas hora a realizar un Jutsu de nivel Jonin aun siendo un estudiantes, ahora que aprendió a ser el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a la perfección su meta de ser Hokage estaba mas cerca, Hiashi y Hizashi se había sorprendido cuando creo unos 10 clones en un instante, también le explicaron como usarlos para mejorar su habilidades como Ninja, cosa que no se había tomado el tiempo de leer, ahora todos su clones estaban luchando entre ellos mismo, así el chico podía mejorar su Taijutsu, necesitaba pelear contra el mismo o volvería a caer en la oscuridad.

\- Naruto-kun - Hinata veía a su amigo pelear contra si mismo de una forma muy agresiva algo estaba mal podía sentirlo, se acerco al lugar en donde estaba entrenando su amigo caminando entre aquella masacre de clones hasta llegar al original que parecía estar meditando, los clones la dejaron pasar sin siquiera tocarla, sin pudor alguno se sentó entre la piernas del rubio quien solo abrió levemente los ojos - ¿Que es lo que pasa? - le pregunto sin rodeos

\- Nada - le susurro antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos

Hinata suspiro su amigo se estaba cerrando a ella, algo que no le gustaba eso solo lo hacia cuando algo realmente agrave pasaba, solo había una forma de que saber lo que pasaba, hizo varios sellos antes de besar ligeramente los labios de rubio, en ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos con horror al ver comos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior se reproducían en la mente de la pelinegra

\- Hinata - empezó a reclamarle antes de sentir las lagrimas de la chica caer en sus manos - demonios no debiste - le dijo antes de abrazarlo

\- Por que? - se pregunto la chica correspondiendo el abrazo, ahora ella también conocía la verdad - como es posible?

\- El cuarto sello a ese demonio dentro de mi - confeso

\- No me refiero a eso, sino porque no me lo dijiste - le reprocho molesta la chica - no tenemos secretos entre nosotros lo recuerdas - mirando al joven

\- No podía - confeso triste - no quería que tu me odiaras

\- Naruto-kun - la pelinegra tomos las manos del chico y las entrelazo - jamas te odiaría

\- Eso lo dices ahora, pero Hinata soy un monstruo mate a ciento de ninja hace casi 13 años - hablo con rencor

\- Eso no es verdad - el rubio vio a su amiga quien lo miraba con dulzura - Naruto tu no tienes la culpa de que el Kyubbi este dentro de ti, tu no mataste a nadie, era un bebé cuando lo sellaron dentro de ti, no tienes la culpa de nada

\- Como sabes eso? - aun molesto

\- Porque Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun - respondió simplemente

Naruto solo la miro fijamente nunca entendió porque pero siempre que estaba triste era Hinata la primera en que lo animaba a pesar de todo ella confiaba plenamente en él.

\- Naruto-kun recuerdas nuestras promesa - le dijo antes de levantar sus manos a altura de sus rostro

\- Tu eres mis ojos - empezó a decir

\- Y tu eres mi fuerza - siguió ella

\- Estaremos juntos

\- Hasta que nuestro corazón deje de latir

\- Ese es nuestro legado - terminaron de decir los dos antes de juntar sus frente riéndose

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los nuevos Genin se dirigieron hacia la Academia donde iba a conocer a sus nuevos tutores, en el distrito Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba preparando al almuerzo para ella y sus nuevos compañeros al igual que para Naruto.

\- Oneechan no se te hace tarde? - pregunto Hanabi entrando en la cocina

\- Ya estoy casi lista - respondió la chica tapando los bento que había hecho

\- Y Naruto-baka-onichan - busco al chico pero aun no lo vio por ningún lado

\- Otosan y Ojisan los llevaron a un lugar pero no se a donde - respondió, miro un momento a su hermana antes de sonreír - ya vienen de regreso

Hanabi volteo hacia su espalda se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sin su ropa anaranjado, ahora usaba un camisa amarilla con pantalones negros y una chaqueta blanca con rayas negra en los brazos con su banda ninja en su cabeza, con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki pegado en su espalda, Hinata también vio el cambio del chico algo sorprendía, pensaba que su amigo iría con su ropa habitual pero al parecer su padre y tío tenia otros planes.

\- ¿Que tal me veo? - les pregunta a las dos chicas emocionados

\- Vaya realmente parecer un chico y no una zanahoria - Hanabi no puedo evitar burlarse del chicos quien le dedico una mirada molesta

\- Bibi-chan - gruño molesto - ya veras cuando te gradúes personalmente le diré a todos cuando exigías que fuera yo el que te bañaba, o la vez que saliste corriendo por todo el distrito Hyuuga desnuda... - el rostro de la Hyuuga empezó a tornarse cada vez mas y mas sonrojado al recordar aquellos momentos vergonzosos de su infancia

\- Entiendo no volveré a burlarme de ni oniichan - hablo la chica haciéndole pucheros al chicos

\- Así me gusta - colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica antes de remover su cabello

\- Ya es hora de que se vayan a la Academia - expreso Hiashi

\- Hai - respondieron los dos antes de tomar su almuerzo y marcharse

\- Esa ropa - empezó a decir Hinata luego de unos minutos en silencio

\- Hizashi-Ojiisan dijo que le pertenecía a mi padre - sonriendo - tuvieron que modificarlo un poco porque mi padre era un poco mas delgado, la camisa era de mi madre

\- ¿Ya no usaras tu otra ropa? - pregunto con tristeza

\- Hiashi-ojiisan dice que un ninja debe usar ropa oscura y no llamativas - contesto con pesar amaba su ropa - pero descuida usare mi ropa normal cuando estemos en la aldea

Al llegar a la Academia unos cuantos se sorprendieron a verlo entrar, pero a él no le importo ahora era un Genin no un estudiante mas, desgraciadamente cuando trato de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse ocurrió una desgracia termino besando a Sasuke Uchiha por error, lo que causo el furo entre sus compañeras de clases quienes se quejaba de robarle su primer beso al pelinegro, en ese momento supo que su vida estaba por cambiar.

Iruka entro en el salón de clases con cierta nostalgia había ayudado a todos esos niños hasta llegar a convertirse en Genin pero ahora tendrían que salir al mundo real. Luego de unas palabras de aliento empezó a separar a los chicos en grupos de tres, Naruto solo rogaba con terminar en el mismo equipo que Sakura y Hinata

\- Equipo 7 estarán Naruto Uzumaki - el rubio levanto la cabeza - Sakura Haruno - el Uzumaki celebro pero Sakura chillo molesta - y Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura estaba feliz pero Naruto estaba triste de quedar en el mismo equipo que aquel idiota narcisista como lo era el prepotente de Sasuke, quiso quejarse cuando escucho que Hinata estaría en el equipo 8 con perro sarnoso de Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, en cambio en el equipo 10 estaban Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi.

\- Iruka-sensei - se quejo Naruto - ¿Por que me pusieron con el amargado de Sasuke? - señalando a pelinegro que solo lo ignoro

\- Naruto es normal que el mejor de clases este junto al peor para que así ambos puedan aprender mutuamente - señalo el hombre

\- Aja lo se pero porque conmigo si Sasuke es un pésimo estudiante lo hubiera puesto en cualquier otro equipo - riño

El salón quedo en completo silencio ante la palabras del rubio, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Naruto tu eres el peor de la clases te graduaste por poco - respondió molesto

Naruto busco con la mirada a Hinata quien asintió levemente, entonces recordar que en sus exámenes escrito siempre reprobada - en su defensa era invidente aunque podía ver las letras le era difícil responderla cuando no recordaba cual era cual - a pesar de todo tenia el mejor Taijutsu de todos, su Genjutsu no era tan malo, su Ninjutsu no era un asco simplemente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se quejo de su mala suerte.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un momento basto y todo cambio**

 **Summari** : Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada.

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza desgraciadamente empezaron los finales en la uni y tenia dos materias por debajo asi q mi madre me decomiso mi compu hasta q hubiera aprobado**

 **Capítulo 3**

Luego de que los equipos fueron conformados empezaron a llegar sus respectivos sensei, solo los Equipo 7, 8 y 10 se quedaron en el salón de clases esperando a que sus profesores llegaran, pero estos se estaban tardando lo que empezó a desesperar a cierto rubio, el cual no era el más paciente de todos, el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro exasperando a todos, quienes estaban a punto de gritarle que se sentara. La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos.

\- Veo que nuestros equipos están empezando a conocerse mejor - hablo Asuma al ver a todos los chicos reunidos

\- Asuma-sensei - murmuro Shikamaru antes de caer en cuenta que ellos serían sus maestro - Mendokusai

Naruto sintió la mano de Hinata y pudo ver con sus ojos el aspecto de los tres Ninja que había entrado, la primera era una mujer de cabello negro largo, con los ojos de un color rojo sangre, vestía con una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta llevaba una material que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envuelto en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja, a su lado un hombre que él conocía muy bien pues era el hijo del Viejo Hokage, tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas, usaba uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es aparentemente más oscuro que la mayoría. Lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el kanji fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas. Segundo hombre tenía un rostro impasible de apariencia medio dormida, su cabello de punta de color plata le llamo la atención, su protector que cubre el ojo izquierdo, al igual que el hijo del Hokage usaba el uniforme estándar, en su mano derecha un libro el cual al parecer tenía toda su atención.

\- Llegan tarde - hablo Naruto molesto

\- Un gato negro se nos atravesó en el medio y tuvimos que tomar la ruta más larga - le respondió peliplateado con un nuevo libro en mano

Los 9 novato lo miraron sin creerle ni una sola palabra, Asuma y Kurenai se golpearon la frente ante esa excusa tan patética, una de las tantas que estaban acostumbradas a oír del Ninja Copia, ahora a causa de esa mentira el Hatake seguramente perdió la confianza de sus propios estudiantes. Naruto miro al hombre buscando alguna rastro de verdad en sus palabras pero nada, el hombre había mentido tan descaradamente y al parecer no le molesto en lo más mínimo, él se preguntó qué clase de profesor le había tocado, era imposible que fuera un Jonin fuerte, su actitud y su porte daba la impresión de ser un tipos despreocupado e indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo están chicos? - empezó a decir Kurenai frente a los chicos - soy Yuhi Kurenai soy la Jonin a cargo del equipo 8 Kiba, Shino y Hinata - mirando a los susodichos que se levantaban - nuestro equipo se encargara de misiones de rastreos e infiltración

\- Soy Sarutobi Asuma mi equipo es el 10, Ino, Choji y Shikamaru - le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de miraron a los chicos - seremos el equipo táctico usando las habilidades Ino-Shika-Cho

Era turno del Kakashi presentarse pero este estaba enfrascado en su libro, Kurenai trato de calmar su mal genio, los 9 se mantuvieron a la espera de que el hombre de cabello blanco hablara, pero este no parecía notarlos estaba más concentrado en su lectura, Asuma vio cómo su amiga se movió tan rápido que el Hatake no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella le quito el libro y lo golpeo con este.

\- Deja de leer por un momento - expreso molesta antes de partir el libro a la mitad - preséntate - señalo a los chicos

-... - Kakashi miro su preciado libro antes de ver a la mujer la cual le dedico una mirada " **Preséntate o te mato"** , solo suspiro antes de mirar a los niños - Soy Hatake Kakashi mi equipo es el 7 - se presentó con una voz apática - equipo de combate, protección y lo que sea que venga

Kurenai quiso golpeo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, debía mostrarse calma y relajada, no querer asesinar a su amigo aunque en primer lugar era su culpa del por qué estaban en esa situación.

\- Kakashi - murmuro la Yuhi antes de golpear nuevamente al Ninja Copia en el estómago con su codo - lo siento chicos, tuvimos un charlar con el Hokage que se alargó un poco - explico la mujer mirando a los chicos antes de silencia a Kakashi con la mirada

\- Con el Hokage? - Ino miro a la mujer intrigada, era una Kunoichi muy fuerte había escuchado hablar de ella antes, su madre solía habar muy bien de aquella mujer que deseaba llegar a ser como la legendaria Tsunade

\- ¿Porque no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? - Kurenai le hizo seña a los chicos para que la siguieran

Los Genin se vieron entre si antes de seguir a su nuevos maestros, Naruto iba a delante de todos analizando a cada Ninja en especial al que sería su maestro, a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa pero el chakra de ese sujeto era fuerte, lo cada folículo de su cuerpo lo percibía, además de que dentro de su ojo oculto se ocultaba el sharingan, eso lo tenía confundido pues según sus conocimientos solos los miembros del Clan Uchiha poseía es Dojutsu, y ese sujeto no era un Uchiha, los 3 Jonin iba adelante hablando - Asuma y Kurenai, Kakashi seguía metido en su libro - sobre lo que pasara a partir de ahora, debían entrenar a sus alumnos para que estos quedaran entre los novatos que se convertiría en Genin o admitir su derrota contra ese sujeto y ellos no estaban dispuesto a hacerlo.

El grupo llego a una especie de jardín que se encontraba por encima de la Academia cada uno tomo asiento en las escalera, Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto y sostuvo su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Shikamaru se sentó al lado del rubio, Kiba al lado de la pelinegra y a su lado estaba Shino en el escalón más abajo se sentó Sasuke y Sakura y Ino se sentaron a cada lado del rubio, Choji al lado de la rubia, los tres sensei se recargaron en la baranda antes de empezar.

\- Por donde empezamos - Kurenai miro Asuma buscando apoyo, Kakashi suspiro antes de cerrar su libro

\- Ustedes aun no son verdaderos Genin - con voz monótona

\- Kakashi - riño la mujer

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Kiba pregunto entre molesto y confundido

\- Si nosotros aprobamos nuestros examen final - expreso Sakura apartando la mirada del pelinegro

\- Eso solo era un prueba para filtra aquellos Genin que se convertirán en Ninja - confeso levantando los hombros - solo 9 novatos son los que continuaran adelante con su entrenamiento Ninja los otros 18 volverán a la Academia

- **COMO DIJO** \- gritaron antes de levantarse molestos rodearon a los tres Jonin dispuestos a obtener las respuestas que necesitaban

\- Cálmense chicos dejen que les expliquemos - Asuma le envió una mirada de cierra la boca a Kakashi antes de mirar a los 9 Genin, que están furiosos antes ese descubrimientos, se arrepintió de dejar que el ninja Copia hablara de primero, aunque también lo agradeció solo él podía decirles la verdad sin darse muchos rodeos - como Kakashi acaba de explicarles, solo 9 Novatos podrán seguir su entrenamientos, estadísticamente está comprobado que de los 26 o 30 estudiantes que se gradúan solo 9 logran seguir adelante, la mayoría no llegan al segundo mes, sin a ver renunciado, morir o simplemente no poseen la habilidades de ser un Ninja

\- La excepción fue el año pasado de los 30 estudiantes que se graduaron solo un grupo seguí activo - prosiguió Kurenai - de los 27 estudiantes que volvieron a la Academia actualmente solo queda 15 que aprobaron este año, el resto renuncio y de esos 15 se cree que ninguno se convierta en Genin por lo que se espera que renuncien a ser ninja y lleven una vida como ciudadanos normales

\- Un minuto está tratando de decir que es posible que alguno de nosotros no sea un Genin para el próximo mes? - pregunto Ino furioso - entonces para que fueron todos estos años de entrenamientos

\- Esas clases fueron para filtrar a aquellos que tuvieran las posibilidades de ser ninja, - Kurenai intervino antes de que el peliblanco hablara - un ejemplo claro Hinata Hyuuga - mirando a la joven que fue su estudiante - provienes de unos de los clanes más respetados de la Aldeas posee uno de los tres grandes Dojutsu, por lo que tus probabilidades de ser un Ninja son de 99%, Shikamaru Nara tu familia es conocía como los genios de Konoha, son propenso a ser perezosos, pero aun así tiene la probabilidad de 100% de ser Ninja quieran o no, cada uno de ustedes tiene grandes capacidad de ser Ninja por lo que nosotros fuimos elegidos como sus sensei

\- Espere un momento - Shikamaru interrumpió aquella charla - el año pasado ustedes también fueron elegidos como sensei de otros estudiantes pero ninguno de sus estudiantes aprobó que le hace pensar que este año no será así - señalo

\- Este año nuestros estudiantes aprobaran si o si - expreso de forma aterradora y tétrica la mujer

 _"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto"_ pensó Naruto suspirando

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que aprobemos? - hablo por primera vez Shino

\- Ahí una apuesta de por medio en esto - comento Kakashi

Los chicos quisieron preguntarle más pero Kurenai nuevamente había golpeado al Ninja copia de manera tan brutal que lo pensaron dos veces antes de hablar, por su lado Asuma le explico que a partir de ahora y durante el primer año como Genin, los 9 será entrenados en el arte de, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, los tres sensei los entrenarían por igual, aunque hicieran misiones en sus respectivos grupos.

.

.

Esa misma noche en la mansión Hyuuga todos se encontraba cenando cómodamente, Naruto llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación, contándoles a los adultos sobre sus nuevos profesores y su nuevo entrenamiento, quejándose a la vez por no a verles explicado la verdad sobre el examen Genin que habían hecho y que realmente no servía para nada, pues si sus sensei así lo quería no lograrían convertirse en Ninja

\- En verdad Ojisan, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron la verdad sobre ser Genin? - gruño el rubio viendo a Hizashi

\- Esa información solo se las puede decir sus respectivos sensei, para el resto se nos tiene prohibido decir la verdad - respondió el hombre con seriedad

\- Mou al menos no lo hubiera dicho dettabeyo - el rubio estaba realmente molesto - me prohibieron mostrar mis habilidades porque era un riesgo, por si alguno de los aliados Danzo estaba infiltrado en la Academia

\- Naruto - Hiashi miro al chico fijamente - sabes que Danzo sigue siendo una amenaza aun ahora que eres un Genin

\- Pero... - quiso interrumpir al líder del Clan Hyuuga

\- Si algunos de Raíz se encuentra infiltrados podrían ir por ti, no sabemos hasta qué punto ellos puedan ser capaces de llegar para tenerte entre sus filas - le recordó - es mejor que sigas manteniendo un perfil bajo al menos por ahora

El rubio quería protestar pero estaba al corriente que no iba a conseguir nada con eso, Danzo era una amenaza latente desde que se descubrió la organización secreta Raíz, aquellos niños que fueron separados de sus padres a una edad muy temprana, se convirtieron en el enemigo no les importaba matar a aquellos con lo que tenga algún lazo sanguíneo, actualmente Danzo se encontraba oculto en alguna parte del País del Fuego, pero el Tercer Hokage creía que aún había miembros de esa organización dentro de Konoha, por lo que las alerta seguían encendidas, luego de que el antiguo compañero del Hokage envió a su a matar a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha donde los únicos sobrevivientes había sido los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi quien trato de salvo a su Sasuke había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas.

Esa misma noche otro grupo se dirigió al distrito Hyuuga con la intención de acabar también con los miembros de ese clan, pero los Hyuugas no fueron acorralados tan fácilmente y acabaron con aquellos que se atrevieron a poner un pie en su distrito - muchos no sabían que Naruto había luchar al lado de Hiashi y Hizashi para proteger a los que él consideraba su familia -, nadie supo cuales había sido las intenciones de Danzo al acabar con aquellos dos Clanes, pero desde entonces el nombre de Danzo estaba escrito en el Libro Bingo.

\- Naruto es hora de entrenar - expreso Hizashi al final la cena

\- ¡Eh! - mirando al hombre con terror - pero si mañana tengo entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei a las 5 de la mañana - se quejó el chico seguido al hombre de mala gana

\- Hatake Kakashi es conocido por siempre llegar tarde - confeso el hombre - nunca es capaz de llegar a ninguna cita temprano

\- ¿Qué? estás jugando verdad - refunfuño

El hombre no le respondió solo entro al Dojo de la rama secundaria seguido de Naruto quien cerró la puerta para que nadie más entrara, Hinata por su parte estaba entrenado en el Dojo principal con su hermana quien había insistido en una pelea de entrenamiento, la mayor de ella trataba todo lo posible por no herir a su hermana, pero tampoco podía dejarse ganar, no frente a su padre quien seguía el entrenamiento junto con su abuelo, quien no perdida la oportunidad de decirle a Hiashi que Hanabi sería mejor como heredera del clan, pero Hinata no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, ya que si eso sucediese su hermana se convertiría en una marioneta de su abuelo. Le había prometido a su madre antes de morir que ella cambiara el Clan Hyuuga que sería quien eliminara el sello maldito.

.

.

Naruto sintió a alguien llamarlo, pero no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, cada musculo y articulación le dolía hasta la medula, tampoco tenía ganas de moverse así que continuo durmiendo o eso intentaba pues pocos minutos después el alguien abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera racionar sintió el cuerpo de Hanabi brincar sobre el de él.

\- Arriba, Arriba - grito antes de bajarse y salir corriendo hacia la puerta - Naru-baka-oniichan no se supone que deberías estar a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento - le dijo desde la puerta

\- Maldición no me puedes levantar como las personas normales - se queso al levantarse sintió sus hueso crujir maldijo por debajo, Hizashi Hyuuga sabia como exprimirlo

\- No porque ya van a dar las 10 de la mañana y tú todavía sigues en la cama - expreso antes de sacarle la lengua

\- Mocosa del... - en eso cayo en cuenta en lo que dijo - ¿10 de la mañana? - pensó antes de tomar su reloj, toco las manecillas - no puedo ser me van a matar - grito antes de levantarse

Hanabi vio cómo se movía de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas antes de meterlas en su mochila, corrió a toda velocidad a la cocina en donde tomo uno de los almuerzo, lo guardo antes de salir a todo velocidad de la mansión Hyuuga rogando que por un milagro de la vida el sensei llegara tarde, pero en el que hubiera llegado ayer tarde no significa que hoy lo haría o si?, aumento la velocidad enviado un poco de chakra a sus pies, en menos de 5 minutos aterrizo en medio de Sakura y Sasuke quienes al verlo llegar tuvieron que alejarse pues levanto algo de polvo

\- Lo siento me quede dormido - se disculpó apenado

\- Naruto - Sakura estaba molesta Naruto había llegado en más momento estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento con Sasuke y el rubio literalmente cayó del cielo para arruinar el ambiente

\- Lo siento - expreso con suplica - anoche tuve que entrenar con mi sensei y no me dejo hasta pasadas de 2 de la mañana

Sakura iba a golpearlo pero cayó en cuenta algo

\- Tienes un sensei - pregunto con suspicacia

\- Si, aunque se podría decir que es mi tutor, eh vivido con él desde los 4 años - confeso

 _"En verdad tiene a alguien que cuide de él, siempre pensé que vivía por su cuenta"_ pensó intrigada

Sasuke lo vio de reojo internamente agradecido el que el chico hubiera llegado, ya estaba empezando a molestarse por la plática de la que chica, más que una charla parecía un interrogatorio, trataba de responder con monosílabas pero la Haruna no entendía la indirecta de que se alejara, por lo que cuando el rubio apareció en medio de ellos suspiro aliviado, no tenía tiempo para ser amigos debía volverse fuerte, debía vengar a su clan que había desaparecido los únicos que habían sobrevivido habían sido su hermano mayor y él, seguía molesto con Itachi por escapar en vez luchar contra aquellos desagraciados, siempre pensó en su hermano como su héroe ahora lo veía como alguien débil que huyo cuando su clan más lo necesitaba.

Naruto bajo la cabeza cuando la Sakura empezó a amenazarlo con matarlo por a verlos interrumpido, aun no sabía que le veía aquella chica al arrogante de Sasuke, entendería que la pelirosa se enamorara del hermano mayor del Uchiha pues Itachi a pesar de estar paralitico era una persona muy amable y gentil, aunque no podía participar misiones por su condición por Hizashi supo que estaba trabajando en el departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha, nunca se portó mal con el cuándo lo veía en la calle, recordaba que una vez antes de mudarse con los Hyuuga el chico le había dado un par de caramelos y una soda, era una de las pocas personas que no trato de envenenarlo por eso le tenía cierto respecto.

Sakura seguía furiosa con Naruto, pero trato de ser un poco más amable con el rubio al menos así llamaría más la atención del Uchiha, pero este parecía no inmutarse. Luego de una par de minutos Kakashi apareció fresco como si acabara de despertarse, luego de darles una absurda excusa les explico a los chico sobre cuál sería su primera misión, la cual consistía en que debían quitarle los cascabeles y el que no lo lograra volvería a la Academia, pero había una regla no podía ayudarse entre ellos mismo.

.

.

Naruto respiraba con dificulta había tratado de robarle uno de los cascabeles no había logrado acercarse lo suficiente al ninja copia sin que este lo esquivara, inclusive lo había lanzado al agua usando una muy baja treta, aun cuando uso sus clones para que o atacaran desde el agua el ninja los esquivo, ahora se encontraba oculto tratando de recuperar el aliento, usando su Jutsu logro ver como Sasuke se enfrentaba con el Jonin, estaba algo sorprendido de que el Uchiha supiera hacer Katon _Gōkakyū no Jutsu,_ el cual era un Jutsu que los Genin no debía conocer aún, el Uzumaki sonrió molesto para sí mismo, Sasuke no se estaba tomando aquello como un juego iba en serio, si así eran las cosas él tampoco iba a contenerse más.

\- Bien Sasuke quieres que esto sea una verdadera batalla por los cascabeles lo haremos – hizo varios sellos, creo unos 20 clones de sombras enviándolos directamente a pelea contra Kakashi, si iba a hacer esto iba a tener que hacer ese Jutsu

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke acaso el futuro líder del Clan Uchiha no puede tocarme? – se burlaba Kakashi esquivando los shuriken que el pelinegro de lanzo – creo que tu serás el que regrese a la academia

Sasuke se molestó al escuchar aquellas palabras, si no podía usar Jutsu entonces atacaría cuerpo a cuerpo, se lanzó sobre el Ninja copia intento golpearlo con su pierna derecha pero estela bloqueo con su brazo derecho, pero no se iba a rendir giro su cuerpo impulsándose con su otra pierna intento golpearlo por segunda vez en su rostro pero Kakashi se había adelantado bloqueando la segunda patada, usando sus manos agarro al chico por los tobillos dio un gran salto antes de lanzar al chico al rio, Kakashi vio como el chico se sumergía en el agua y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, se preguntó cuándo aquel hiperactivo rubio aparecería, no esperaba que la Haruna atacara pues conocía las chicas como ellas solo estaban interesadas en los chicos, como era el caso del Uchiha, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que este equipo también seria descalificado, bueno no le importaba, aun cuando eso significara que Kurenai lo molestaría durante un buen tiempo, solo por no aprobar a sus novatos.

Escucho un par de pasos correr hasta él y no se sorprendió al ver varios clones de aquel mocoso rodeándolo, al parecer no iba atacarlo de forma maniática, lo miro a ver qué era lo que estaba planeando, Sasuke emergió del rio molesto de haber sino vencido por aquel Jonin, aún no estaba al nivel que él deseaba, no se sorprendió al ver como el Dobe había rodeado al ninja, Sakura aun oculta miraba la escena inquietada, no había intentado atacar una sola vez, no era muy bien en el Taijustu y le avergonzaba admitir que no desea ser herida, ciertamente estaba sorprendida de ver de que a Sasuke y a Naruto no parecía importarles eso

\- Bien, ¿Qué vas a ser? – pregunto Kakashi a los clones, los Narutos solo le sonrió con arrogancia antes de cambiar su posturas y sus manos – Eso es – el peli plateado se sorprendió al ver al rubio tomar la posición de palmas de los Hyuuga _"interesante me pregunto qué va a ser"_

\- Esa no es la posición adecuada del Taijutsu que es lo que está tramando? – se preguntó Sakura al ver a los clones, en ese momento sintió una mano tocar sus hombro, iba a gritar cuando vio a Naruto hacerle señas – Idiota casi me das un infarto – le chillo

\- Baja la voz, tengo un plan para obtener los cascabeles – murmuro en voz baja

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – le dijo Sasuke del otro lado del rio al joven

\- Hemos intentado acatarlo por separados y no hemos podido, porque no trabajamos en equipo, yo lo inmovilizo mientras Sakura y tú le quitan los cabales – le explico

\- ¿Cómo harás eso?, no has podido siquiera tocarlo – mirándolo con ironía

\- Confía en mí, se lo que estoy haciendo solo espera mi señal – le dijo animado el rubio – necesito que lances unos Kunais cuando los clones hayan desaparecido

\- Bien lo hare, pero si es una trampa te matare – expreso el pelinegro

\- Descuida todo es seguro, al menos para nosotros – el rubio sonrió antes de desaparece

Sakura no estaba muy segura del plan del chico pero necesitaba un cascabel si es que quería seguir al lado de Sasuke así que acepto ayudar al rubio.

Kakashi seguía intrigado al ver como uno de los clones había ayudado a Sasuke a salir del rio, al parecer al fin estaba empezando a trabajar en equipo, volvió a ver a los rubios que lo tenían rodeado, aunque usaran el Junken de los Hyuuga, este no funcionaría ya que se necesitaba el Byakugan para poder ver los Tenketsu, aun así sintió curiosidad por los que el rubio estaba planeando.

\- Bien esos cascabeles serán nuestro – gritaron los rubios antes de 10 de los clones se lanzaran sobre Kakashi, este no pasó desapercibido como que 8 de los clones estaban de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y sus ojos cerrados

 _"Que está tramando este niño"_ pensó esquivando los ataques del chico _"Realmente conoce el Juken"_ se alejó un poco cuando uno de los clones golpeo su brazo derecho _"Como es posible ninguno fuera del Clan Hyuuga pueda ejecutarlo"_ sintió un leve ardo en sus brazo, pero no le dio importancia solo se dedicó a esquivar a los clones, los cuales no había dado en ningún parte de su cuerpo aun así podía sentir como su velocidad se iba reducción poco a poco _"Que me está pasando, mi brazo derecho, mi pierna y mi espalda me arden"_ no estaba agitado solo se sentía un poco lento _"bien vamos a usar tu propios clones en tu contra"_ unió sus manos e intento hacer un par de Clones, pero no apareció ninguno – ¡Que demonio! – murmuro al ver que su nivel de chakra era débil

\- Sensei cayó en mi trampa – Kakashi vio a los clones desaparece y varios Kunais ser clavados en el suelo desde dos sitios diferentes imagino que eran donde estaba escondido Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto se levantando del suelo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios – Ganamos – tras decir eso el Jonin pudo ver una el chakra azul que iba desde sus manos al suelo, el rubio las levanto mostrando hilos de chakras que se alzaron por encima de del suelo los cuales estaban atados a los Kunai, el ninja copia se encontraba atado – Sakura, Sasuke ahora – les grito a los novatos los cuales aparecieron a cada lado del Jonin

\- Esto no puede ser – Kakashi estaba sin palabras no se había percato que ese mocoso había hecho un Jutsu sin que él lo hubiera percibido, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, intento corta pero le fue imposible realizarlo

\- Kakashi-sensei no lo intente bloque su sistema de chakra por lo que dudo que pueda realizar cualquier otro Jutsu – le dijo con arrogancia

Sasuke tomo uno de los cascabeles y miro al rubio, realmente su plan había funcionado cosa que lo molestaba no pensaba que su idea realmente funcionaria, Sakura por su parte estaba más que feliz de poder continuar al lado de Sasuke, lo mejor es que no tuvo que esforzarse.

\- Genial conseguimos los cascabeles Sasuke, estaremos juntos no es maravilloso – la pelirosa miro al chico emocionado, pero el pelinegro estaba mirando a Naruto y luego al cascabel – Sasuke? - pregunto

\- Toma – Sasuke le arrojo el cascabel a Naruto el cual lo tomo en el aire – no lo quiero no lo gane por mis propios medios

\- ¿Nani? – Naruto miro al pelinegro como si estuviera loco – eso no importa pudimos conseguirlo trabajando en equipo

\- No tú te enfrentaste al Kakashi-sensei solo ni Sakura ni yo hicimos absolutamente nada – expreso fríamente

Sakura se sintió mal ante aquellas palabras, era verdad que ella no hizo nada en lo absoluto, Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaron al sensei en cambio ella permaneció escondida un poco asustada de reprobar, solo pensaba en cómo conseguir un cascabel para continuar al lado del Uchiha, la chica hizo lo único que podía hacer, camino hasta el rubio y le extendió el campanilla.

\- Sasuke tiene razón, nosotros no hicimos nada tu si – miro al chico con tristeza – eres quien merece tener los cascabeles

\- Están locos yo no podía conseguir esas cosas y atrapar a sensei, los necesita a ustedes somos un equipo – se quejó el rubio deshaciendo los hilos de chakra y liberando al peli plateado – yo nos los quiero son suyos

\- Pero que dice Dobe son tuyos – Sasuke se acercó al chico dispuesto a hacerlo entrar en razón

\- Pues yo no quiero teme – reprocho lanzándole el cascabel a la cabeza del Uchiha

Ambos chicos empezaran a pelearse olvidándose de Kakashi y Sakura, la cual les gritaba que se detuviera, el Jonin camino hasta donde estaba su nuevo equipo recogió el cascabel que estaba en el suelo y le quito a Sakura el otro antes de ver a los chicos.

\- Naruto porque en vez de quedarte solo con los cascabeles – miro al rubio que estaba viéndolo confundido

\- No podía usar _Chakura no Ito_ y quitarle los cascabeles al mismo tiempo – respondió sin importancia

\- Ellos aprobaran y tú no – señalando a los dos chicos

El rubio miro a los chicos y luego a Kakashi-sensei

\- Pues volveré a presentar la prueba, me voy a convertir en Hokage y así me tarde 1.000, porque yo Naruto Uzumaki seré el próximo Hokage, Dettabeyo

\- Creo Kakashi-sensei que Naruto es el que debe quedarse en el equipo – Sakura miro al hombre con cierto pesar - Sasuke y Naruto se atrevieron a enfrentarlo en cambio yo…

\- Yo no pude atraparlo, él lo hizo el debería estar en el equipo no yo – hablo Sasuke con molestia

\- Pero que les pasa, al diablo ustedes me ayudaron punto y fin – se quejó el chico sentándose en el suelo molesto

Kakashi sonrió

\- Han aprobado – comento antes de sentarse en el suelo

Los tres Genin miraron al ninja Copia quien parecía estar sonriendo

\- Como dijo? – Naruto vio al hombre como si le hubiera salid otra cabeza

\- Los tres han aprobado – volvió a repetir

\- Espere como que hemos aprobado si no hicimos nada…

\- Ya les dije que necesitaba de su ayuda…

\- En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria – expreso – Naruto tu pudiste a verme atacado solo pero optaste por pedir ayuda – mirando al rubio – Sasuke tu no dudaste ni un momento del plan de Naruto, pudiste atacarme cuando él me atrapo pero no lo hiciste esperaste hasta que el diera la señal, Sakura a pesar de que al principios querías los cascabeles para estar con Sasuke no dudes en defenderlo a Naruto y entregarle el que me había quitado para entregárselo, los tres trabajaron en equipo y eso es lo más importante para un Ninja.

Naruto no resistió mucho antes de empezar a gritar emocionado, había logrado aprobar estaba un paso más cerca de convertirse en Hokage, Sakura también estaba emocionado por aprobar internamente estaba un poco decepcionada por ser la única que no peleo, por lo que se prometió a si misma que entrenaría día y noche, no iba a quedarse siendo la sombra de Naruto y Sasuke, el pelinegro por su parte pudo relajarse otro paso mas cerca de vengar a su clan.

Luego de tomarse la foto tradicional, Kakashi les informo que a partir de mañana empezarían con las misiones, les pidió que se reunieran mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la torre Hokage, una vez que Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon Naruto tuvo que sentarse bajo un árbol, estaba cansando había usado demasiado de su chakra en aquella lucha.

\- Hey Naruto estas bien – Kakashi había notado que las energía del rubio habían decaído un poco por lo que se quedó cerca solo por si lo necesitaba

-… - Naruto intento darle una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible sin darse cuenta quedo inconsciente

\- Vaya creo que usaste demasiado de tu chakra – dijo el Jonin antes de cargarlo en su espalda, debía llevar al chico a su casa.

Recordó que no sabía en donde vivía el rubio, por lo que opto por ir a hablar con el Hokage, no tardó mucho en entrar a la oficina del 3º que al verlo entrar con un inconsciente Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Se forzó al mismo – afirmo al hombre al ver al rubio

\- Se podría decir que si, algo que me sorprende pues posee más reservas de chakra que cualquier otro ninja – miro al hombre quien solo asintió – todos aprobaron, pero ahora debo llevar a este mocoso a su casa, pero no sé dónde vive

\- Claro no te lleve a conocer su hogar – el hombre termino de sellar los documento antes de levantarse – vamos te llevare personalmente

Kakashi lo siguió intrigado, era más fácil decirle la ubicación de su casa, no tenía por qué llevarlo pero no iba a cuestionar al Hokage, al menos esa era su intención pero cuando entraron al distrito Hyuuga empezó a tener muchas preguntas en su mente, todos al verlos caminar los saludaban antes de sonreír al ver a rubio durmiendo.

\- Hokage-sama, Kakashi es un placer verlos – Ko Hyuuga se acercó al ver al peli plateado junto al Hokage, vio al rubio en la espalda del ninja copia antes de negar con la cabeza – ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – pregunto soltando un suspiro

\- Uso mucho de su chakra – respondió el Hokage

El Hyuuga activo su línea sanguínea antes de ver al rubio, no tenía ningún herida mortal y su nivel de chakra estaba un poco débil, pero aparte del chakra rojizo que percibió no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Hizashi-sama está en la mansión principal, es mejor que lo lleven ahí – comento antes de irse

\- ¿Hizashi? – Kakashi vio al Hokage que solo se encogió en hombre

\- Es su tutor

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la mansión principal, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico un año mayor que Naruto, que al ver a los dos hombres mostro su respecto antes de ver a rubio dejo salir un suspiro.

\- Yo lo llevare a casa – informo antes de tomar al chico como si fuera un saco de papas – diablo que estuviste comiendo estas más pesado – se quejó el chico antes de marcharse

\- Cállate Neji – se quejó el chico entre sueño – te voy a vencer.

\- Inútil – murmuro el chico caminado hasta su casa

Había estado en una misión durante tres semanas y al regresar lo primero que se entera es que el revoltoso se convirtió en Genin su paz acabo ahora que el chico, era legalmente un ninja exigiría la revancha, estaba vez sus peleas iba a ser más interesante que antes, por algo él era considera el genio de los Hyuuga, aunque si las personas supiera que el verdadero genio era el rubio que tenía en brazo no lo creerían.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi espero su rr, siempre quise escribir un fics Naru-Hina ya q es mi pareja favorita, aun cuando mis amigos decían que Naruto se quedaría con Sakura, pero yo jamás perdí la esperanza y resulto q gane**

 **Summary:** Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada. ese simple gesto cambio el destino de rubio por completo

El equipo 7 ahora estaba esperando su próxima misión luego de a ver recuperado a Tora el gato de la esposa del señor Feudal del Fuego, era la decimoquinta vez que tenían que buscar al maldito gato que siempre huía de su hogar, aunque para ninguno de los miembros de dicho equipo le parecía raro, esa mujer cada vez que le entregaban a su mascota lo sofocaba, no era de extrañar que siempre se escapaba.

" _Maldito gato te los merece chaaaa"_ grito Sakura molestaba por que el animal la había rasguñado en su rostro

" _Muérete condenado gato"_ pensó Sasuke fulminando al animal, si le volvían a mandar a buscar el gato el mismo de encargaría de ahogarlo

\- Gato del demonio mereces morir en los brazos de la gorda – murmuro Naruto en voz baja, Kakashi solo suspiro

\- Bien – el Hokage tosió para llamar la atención de los chicos – el equipo 7 termino esta misión en tiempo record, ahí otra misión disponible, pintar la valla de la Academia, cuidar al bebe del canciller del fuego, ayudar a plantar las hierbas medicinales – empezó a nombras las misiones al mismo tiempo que los Genin sentía sus venas crecer por los absurda misiones

 **\- YA BASTA** – grito el rubio furioso con los brazos cruzados formando una equis (X) – ya nos cansamos de esas misiones infantiles, quiero una misión de verdad – quejo

\- Naruto no seas altanero – lo riño Iruka – eres un Genin debes de realizar las misiones básicas y así…

\- No quiero escuchar más – volvió a gritar el chico antes de sentarse en el suelo – todos los demás están haciendo misiones reales, Hinata fue con su Equipo a custodiar la frontera del país del Fuego, el Equipo de Shikamaru tuvieron que recuperar un pergamino importante en Takigakure, nosotros hemos estados todo este tiempo haciendo misiones ridículas y buscando al maldito gato – bufo el rubio – juro que si nos vuelve al mandar a buscar al gato lo voy a lanzar desde el monte Hokage - Sakura y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza en señal que ellos también apoyaban al rubio con lo de asesinar al gato

Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza por la actitud del rubio problemáticos, aunque se lo esperaba, eran el único equipo que aún no había realizado una misión de categoría C y eso estaban empezando a irritarlos, al saber que los otro equipo ya estaban realizando misiones fuera de la aldea había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Iruka por su parte empezó a explicarle a Naruto lo importante de cada misión que ellos hacían, siendo ignorado magistralmente por el rubio, Sarutobi dejó escapar una exhalación antes la actitud infantil del chico.

\- Bien como el equipo 7 quiere una verdadera misión, creo que podemos darle una misión de escolta – expreso el hombre

Naruto se emocionó antes la idea de ser escolta tal vez deberían proteger a una princesa, la llevarían por los lugares más peligroso, ella se enamoraría de él al ver su genialidad como ninja, pero él debía de rechazarla porque su camino como Shinobi era complicada en cualquier momento podría perder la vida en alguna misión y ella sufriría por eso, además él ya tenía a alguien en mente para iniciar un noviazgo no podía romperle el corazón de la princesa.

Aun así ella continuaría insistiendo con él, como todo un caballero y Ninja él tendría que revelar su sentimientos por la Haruno, seguramente eso provocaría un guerra entre el reino de aquella princesa y Konoha, el tendría que hacer algo para que la paz siguiera reinando. Luego de eso Sakura lo vería con otros ojos olvidándose así de Sasuke y rogando por ser su novia

\- Y esos niños son los que van a protegerme? – Naruto salió de sus mundo de fantasía, pudo percibir el fuerte aroma a alcohol, el decidió no juzgar al hombre al menos hasta que no solo lo insulto sino que había recalcado su estatura, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer y querer golpearlo pero fue detenido por su sensei que le prohibió matar al constructor, contra los deseos del rubio Kakashi acepto la misión por lo que les informo que partirían mañana en la mañana.

.

.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas su primera misión importante no era lo que había imagino, pero al fin podría salir de Konoha y conocer lo que había mas halla de los muros, estaba extasiado y nervioso conocía cada piedra de la Aldea, gracias a su habilidad por lo que podía caminar tranquilamente sin tropezar o golpearse contra nada y nadie, pero detrás de los muro había un mundo diferente, pero que lo lanzaran a la lava él no se dejaría intimidar, haya afuera había más y si quería ser Hokage debía mostrarles a todos que Naruto Uzumaki era unos de los mejores Shinobi de la Konoha.

\- Naruto – Hizashi llamo a la puerta antes de entrar – ¿tienes todo listo? – le pregunto mirando la mochila del chico

\- Algo así aun me falta empacar la comida, pero eso es algo que hare en la mañana – explico guardo 5 kits de armas

\- ¿Por qué llevas tantos shuriken? – miro la cantidad de armas que empaco el chico, pero no su cepillo de diente ni jabón – solo son escoltas no van a luchar contra nadie

\- Nunca se es demasiado precavido dettabeyo – guardo una _Fūma Shuriken._ El Hyuuga solo negó con la cabeza, rogaba que esa misión fuera un completo éxito de otra forma no remplazaría aquellas armas

\- Ten cuidado vas a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y es posible que eso te cause problemas – le extendió un pequeño bolso

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto tomando el bolso

\- En caso de que tu cabeza empiece a dolerte toma dos pastillas, no será tan efectivo como el ungüento, pero aliviara un poco el dolor de cabeza – expreso sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, aun así Naruto lo abrazo antes de agradecerle – ahora ve a descansar mañana será un gran día

\- Hai Ojisan

El hombre salió del cuarto, por lo que Naruto termino de empacar antes de irse a dormir iba a necesita mucho descanso si iba a utilizar su chakra mañana.

.

.

Sasuke termino de empacar sus cosas antes de bajar a cenar, estaba centrado en su misión de escolta aunque si era sincero consigo mismo esperar un desafío mayor, pero al menos ya no debían de realizar misiones infantiles, como cuidar a un bebé o atrapar al maldito gato del demonio, pero sobre todo se alejaría un tiempo de la Aldea, eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, un tiempo fuera de aquí tal vez lograría enfriar un poco su venganza, pero jamás apagaría el odio que sentía hacia Danzo, entro al comedor pensativo que no se percató de la presencia de su hermano

\- Sasuke que bueno que bajaste ya tengo listo la cena – le dijo el chico antes de servirle su plato

-… - Sasuke solo lo ignoro antes de sentarse

\- Me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo sobre su misión, espero que todo marche bien – volvió a hablar el joven tratando de romper el hielo – ya tienes todo listo – miro al joven quien solo lo ignoraba – en mi primera misión fuera de la aldea estaba asustado sabes, nuestra madre lloro esa noche y me rogaba que volviera con vida ella…

\- Ahora está muerta gracias a ti – amedrento Sasuke antes de levantarse – me iré a dormir

\- Sasuke – Itachi no detuvo a su hermano solo lo dejo ir él jamás lo perdonaría, trato de explicarle en el pasado del porque tomo la decisión de huir y no luchar, pero este jamás entendió eso

Itachi había amaba a sus padres pero el patriarca de los Uchiha estaba sediento de poder, todos en su clan se estaban corrompiendo, planeaban dar un golpe de estado para así tomar el control de la Aldea, él sabía eso y planeaba junto con el Hokage hacer algo, pero entonces Danzo ataco matando a todos, pudo quedarse a luchar pero el bienestar de su hermano era lo importante para él, su madre sabia eso por lo que oculto a su hijo menor en la habitación más lejana de la casa, cuando él llego a cabo con la vida de aquellos que se interponían en su camino, al llegar con su hermano tenia clavados más de 20 kunais envenenados en su espalda, pero logro salir del distrito Uchiha sin que su hermano resultase herido, desgraciadamente su espina dorsal había sufrido una gran lesión, tuvo que ser intervenido varias veces pero había perdido el 85 % de su movilidad, no podía caminar por lo que no era un ninja activo para las misiones, pero Ibiki Morino vio aquella debilidad como algo bueno, así que le dio un puesto en el departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha. Ahora Itachi y Ibiki eran temidos por aquellos que rompían las reglas, si el Morino era peligro solo ahora con la ayuda del Sharingan era casi un psicópata si se trataba de los interrogatorios.

El Uchiha miro la foto de su madre que estaba en el centro de la mesa, en ocasiones como esa la extrañaba profundamente, pero el tomo la mejor decisión de proteger a su hermano menor antes que a su madre. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que su madre lo perdonaba por eso, ella había amado a sus dos hijos más que a su propia vida de no ser por el miedo que ella tenía a su padre, estaba seguro que hacía muchos años se hubiera marchado.

.

.

Una vez fuera de la Aldea Naruto empezó a gritar emocionado ganándose otro insulto por parte del Constructor, el rubio solo lo miro con odio si arruinaba aquella misión de seguro les asignarían misiones infantiles, si era necesario morderse la lengua lo haría al menos hasta que el viejo estuviera en su país sano y salvo, luego él le rompería las piernas y los brazos de esa manera aprendería a nunca burlarse de un persona eminente e ilustre como él.

Su camino empezó tranquilo pero el rubio sentía unas extrañas presencia a su alrededor, quiso advertirle de a que alguien los estaba siguiendo, pero si lo hacia tendría que explicarle su condición, aun no estaba preparado para decirles a todos su condición aún era demasiado pronto, estaban tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fueron atacado por los hermanos Diabólicos que venían tras el constructor, por primera vez él se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, en cambio Sakura y Sasuke actuaron como si ya antes se hubiera enfrentado a una emboscada de no ser porque Kakashi fue más ágil y rápido él hubiera muerto. Pero fue peor cuando Sasuke le pregunto estaba bien y lo llamo miedosito, eso fue lo que colmo su paciencia él no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo paralizarse otra vez de eso nada, el había sido criado por los Hyuugas, sabia cuales era sus habilidades y sus debilidades, si debía demostrarles a todos quien era Naruto lo haría, por lo que hizo una promesa de Sangre de jamás volver a paralizarse si debía luchar lo haría protegería a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

A Tazuna no le quedo de otra que contarles la verdad de lo que estaba pasando en el País de la Olas, la amenaza que era Gato para su país y porque debía terminar el puente por lo que Kakashi bajo la presión de su alumnos acepto llevar al hombre sano y salvo a su hogar, igual que protegerlo hasta que terminaran el puente. Una vez que llegaran desembarcaron en la isla, nuevamente el rubio sintió aquella presencia alguien los estaba siguiendo, podía sentir aquel chakra, no era un Chunnin sino un Jonin, sin darse cuenta lanzo un Kunai al lugar de donde provenía aquel Chakra, solo para toparse con un conejo, aun asi detecto los rastro de un Jutsu en ese lugar, sin mas creo un par de clones

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Naruto? – le pregunto Sakura molesta antes de golpearlo – casi nos matas de un susto

Los clones se dispersaron antes de arrodillarse y colocar sus manos en el suelo, el Naruto original se sentó en el suelo con sus palmas a solo un centímetro del suelo. Kakashi no dijo nada solo lo miro con interés en lo que el joven iba a hacer, no tardo mucho antes de sentir una extrañas vibraciones debajo de su pies, para cualquier otra persona no sería nada importante pero para un Jonin experimentado como él, sabía que eso no era normal miro al chico un poco sorprendido al ver como su cuerpo era rodeado por débiles hilos de chakra que se acumulaba alrededor de sus manos, pero tan rápido como aparecieron estos desaparecieron, el rubio se levantó se quitó el polvo y sonrió.

\- A unos 50 metros en aquella dirección se encuentra un ninja, creo que es un Jonin por su Chakra, el cual es algo frio y denso es la primera vez que siento algo así – señalo

\- Un minuto como puedes saber eso – Sakura exigió una respuesta inmediata

\- Solo lo sé – se encogió en hombros

El grupo lo miro con curiosidad había hablado durante todo el camino y ahora se quedaba en silencio, algo muy extraño le estaba pasando, tanto Sasuke como Kakashi no se creía eso, el chico porque nadie que él conocía podía ser algo así, al menos no sin años de entrenamiento especial, Kakashi por su cuenta sabía que los únicos que podía usar esa habilidad era las personas que había perdido algún de su sentidos, conocía a muchos ninjas especiales que usaban su chakra de esa manera, claro que ellos había perdido la vista durante algún momento de su vidas como Shinobi, pero lograr desarrollar esa habilidad costaba trabajo y años de práctica, Naruto solo tenía 13 años era imposible que hubiera perfeccionado esa destreza en poco tiempo, miro con detenimiento al chico, no había nada que mostrara que estaba ciego a menos que usara algún Genjutsu y de ser así él lo hubiera detectado pero no fue el caso.

Ninguno les hizo caso y siguieron su camino, el Jinchūriki dudo antes de seguirlos las cosas se iban a complicar, ellos no hicieron caso a su advertencia, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos, si él les dijera sobre su condición tal vez ellos le hiciera caso… aún no se sentía preparado para hacerlo, le era demasiado para el confiar en ellos aunque fuera su equipo.

.

.

Kakashi se despertó se despertó 2 días después en casa de la hija del Tazuna, se había enfrentado con Zabusa y aunque gano por muy poco estaba agotado su Sharinga agoto su reserva por lo que estaría por lo que estaría fuera de combate durante un par de días más, por lo que los jóvenes tendría que proteger a Tazuna solo hasta que él se recuperara, cosa que le preocupaba cuando se dio cuenta que el Momochi seguía siendo una amenaza.

\- Si sensei necesitamos algún Jutsu que nos ayude a derrotar a Zabusa, somos Genin y no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad si nos ataca ahora – le recordó Sakura angustiada

\- Tendré que enseñarles un par de técnica para la próxima pelea – les dijo a los jóvenes quienes se emocionaron

\- Nos va a enseñar algún Jutsu espectacular como lo que hizo antes? – pregunto Naruto ansioso

\- No creo que necesiten un Jutsu, lo que necesitas en trabajar en equipo y para eso necesitan conocer sus habilidades y debilidad – explico

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? – le pregunto el Uchiha interesado

Kakashi pidió prestado un par de muletas prestadas, luego llevo a sus estudiantes al bosque, en un principio pensé en enseñarles a subir un árbol, pero al ver las habilidad de Sasuke y Naruto lo pensó mejor, ese par sería un dúo dinámico muy interesante si aprendía a trabajar en equipo además Sakura era una chica muy inteligente y podría crear una estrategia defensiva contra Zabusa y Gato.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro donde les pidió a los Genin que se sentara antes de empezar a hablar

\- Bien, Sakura que piensa tú que Naruto hizo mal al momento de atacar a Zabusa? – le pregunto a la pelirrosa que estaba solo pendiente de Sasuke

\- En primero no espero por nosotros solo se lanzó a lo solitario, no creo una estrategia de ataque, no le tiene miedo a la muerte y es demasiado arriesgado, si no fuera porque Sasuke dudo mucho que su idea hubiera funciona – manifiesto molesta

\- Bien que hizo Sasuke mal – volvió a preguntar, la chica no supo que decir para ella el Uchiha no había hecho nada mal – te diré lo que hizo, se lanzó y ataco a un enemigo al que jamás había visto pelear, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Naruto hizo solo que sin ser tan torpe – el pelinegro no se inmuto ni un poco pero realmente su palabras le molestaron – tu solo protegiste a Tazuna no ayudaste a tus compañeros solo fuiste una espectadora – mirando a la joven que se sintió avergonzada – ahora son un equipo y deben de empezar a trabajar como tal por lo que ahora les vuelvo a preguntar cuáles son sus debilidades y habilidades

Ninguno dijo nada por lo que Kakashi no iba a intentar presionarlos, solo los miro fijamente antes de que Naruto empezó a incomodarse, podía sentir la mirada de Jonin, cuando les dijo que alguien los estaba esperando ni Sasuke ni Sakura parecía confiar en él, si quería ser un equipo debía revelar su secreto, no estaba seguro de que ellos fueran capaces de confiar en su instinto, pero si continuaba guardado su secreto tal vez las cosas fueran peor, sabía que Sasuke se estaban conteniendo el podía pelear mejor de lo que demostraba, Sakura era inteligente eso lo sabía por Hinata pero no era muy buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, podrían su vida en peligro si no revelaba la verdad. Demonios él se había criado con los Hyuuga todo ellos confía plenamente en tu habilidad, aquella noche que Danzo ataco él fue el que les advirtió sobre aquella amenaza por eso ninguno perdió la vida, los protegió a todos.

\- Bien yo empiezo – se quejó el chico – cuento con una increíble resistencia y vitalidad, cuento con grandes cantidad de chakra, según me han dicho mucho más que un Jonin promedio y también – trago con pesadez antes de deshacer el Genjutsu, escucho los jadeos de sus compañeros de equipo y de Kakashi – estoy completamente ciego, pero aun así pudo ver usando mi chakra puedo enviar pequeña vibraciones al suelo, puedo literalmente ver al enemigo es como una especie de imagen en blanco y negro que aparece en mi cabeza

\- Interesante – pensó al Jonin en voz alta – ¿Cuál es tu rango de visión?

\- Unos 500 metros aproximadamente, si uso a mis clones puedo tener una visión más clara de lo que me rodea, soy también bueno en el Taijutsu al menos si uso el estilo Hyuuga

\- Ellos usan el Juken se necesita el Byakugan tu no lo posees ¿Cómo es que puede usar su estilo de pelea? – cuestiono Sasuke, Naruto lo miro fijamente al menos esa fue la impresión que le daba sus ojos

\- Porque no puedo ver tu rostro o lo que llevas puesto, pero si puedo ver el sistema de circulación de chakra y al igual que los Hyuuga puedo impedir e inhabilitad el flujo de chakra de otras personas – los tres se quedaron en silencio antes eso

\- Espera un minuto ese es un Kekkei Genkai, ninguno fuera del su clan es capaz de realizar esa técnicas – objeto Sakura recordando las clases que Iruka-sensei había dado sobre el Kekkei Genkai

\- Naruto puedo ver el sistema de Chakra y se crio con los Hyuuga al perder la vista a una corta edad, por lo que es razonable que con su habilidad ellos le hayan enseñado a cerrar los puntos – explico el peli plateado

\- Así es, Hizashi-sama fue quien me enseño como mejorar mi Taijutsu, además puedo diferencia los chakras de cada persona – Sakura miro al chico mientras su cerebro empezaba a trabajar – aunque la verdad es que suelo distraerme con mucha frecuencia y pierno la concentración – avergonzado al mismo tiempo que se rascaba el cabello

\- Soy bueno en el Taijutsu, mi control de chakra es uno de los mejores según los profesores en la Academia, – empezó a decir el Uchiha sin mucho ánimo – puedo reconocer o creía reconocer los Genjutsu débiles – Sasuke vio al Naruto con animosidad – no tengo problema en el campo de batalla y no me importa enfrentarme a personas más fuerte que yo, debo hacemos fuerte si quiero vengar a mi Clan, tengo más fuerza que la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad, solo una vez se activó mi Sharinga

\- Yo soy una persona inteligente – murmuro Sakura con cierta tristeza – no soy buena en el Taijutsu resistencia y habilidad en las luchas eran por debajo de la mitad – se sentía mal con cada palabra que decía – pero tengo un gran sentido de la percepción y análisis, mi Ninjutsu es muy bueno al igual que mi control de Chakra es tres veces mejor que él los mejores Chunnin

\- Creo que todos se han dado cuenta de algo muy importa – miro a los Genin que lo veía confundido – es bueno admitir cuales son nuestras debilidades así sabremos donde hay que reforzarla, por lo que ahora podemos crear un plan en caso de que Zabusa ataque, Sakura qué opinas que debas hacer

La pelirosa miro al su sensei emocionada al escuchar a Naruto y a Sasuke una idea le vino a la mente. Le explico su plan que consistía en usar los _Chakura no Ito_ de Naruto, crearía una especie de telaraña que reaccionarían al momento en que Zabusa llegara, Sasuke y Naruto serían los primeros en atacar si el misterioso Ninja de lo contrario ayudaría a Sakura a proteger a Tazuna, un par de clones debería estar cerca solo por si acaso. Kakashi se encargaría personalmente de Zabusa ninguno de ellos se acercaría al ninja de la niebla a menos que sea completamente necesario.

Naruto creo varios clones los cuales se dispersaron, minutos después el rubio sintió las vibraciones en el suelo, coloco sus palmas en el suelo diferente imágenes le fueron llegando, al momento en que sus clones fueron desaparecieron, era una especie de rompecabezas que él tuvo que armar en su mente, cuando todo estuvo uso su el _Chakura no Ito,_ este solo se activaría cuando Zabusa apareciera.

El rubio regreso con el grupo informándoles que todo estaba listo, Sasuke lo miro con cierto interés, el chico había usado grandes cantidades de Chakra y no estaba sudando ni un poco, otro ser humano se hubiera desmayado pero él ni siquiera había pestañado, se preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido por parte de los Hyuugas.

.

.

Esa noche conocieron a Inari el nieto de Tazuna, el cual no creía que ellos pudieran enfrentarse a Gato y salir con vida, por lo que les aconsejo que se marcharan ahora que tenían tiempo, sus palabras solo mostraban la soledad y la tristeza que rodeaba su corazón, ese niño había sufrido una gran perdido que marco su vida, Naruto pudo percibir todos aquellos sentimiento, quiso decirle algo pero supo que no era el momento por lo que solo se levantó de su lugar y se marchó, ante la mirada de todos, Kakashi solo suspiro con pesadez.

" _No esperaba esa reacción"_ pensó al ver como su alumno se marcha

\- Y a ese mocoso que le pasa? – se preguntó Tazuna

\- Naruto perdió a sus padres cuando solo era un recién nacido por lo que el jamás los conoció, vivió en un orfanato hasta que fue puesto bajo la tutela de la familia Hyuuga – informo el Jonin – ese chico debe conocer mejor que nadie la soledad - Inari se quedó mirando hacia la nada al escuchar lo que decía.

Naruto camino hasta llegar al estaque percibido antes, estaba lejos de la pueblo pero no lo suficiente como para ser emboscado, se sentó en el suelo antes hurga entre su ropa y saca una fotografía algo gastada de su madre, paso su mano por aquella fotografía con tristeza, no podía ver la fotografía pero recordaba vagamente su rostro, su cabello era tan rojo y su rostro era redondeado de ojos gris-violeta, Hizashi le conto que su madre se veía dulce y amble pero realmente era una persona que perdía los estribos muy fácilmente por eso la apodaron la "Habanera Sangrienta".

\- ¿Es tu madre? – pregunto Sasuke sentándose a su lado

\- Si – respondió antes de levantarse atemorizado al no a ver sentido al chico llegar

\- ¿Cómo…? Ya sabes cómo sabes que es ella? – miro al chico incomodo al ver que tenía aquel Genjustu activado

\- Antes de perder la visión me entregaron un álbum con sus fotografías – manifestó – recuerdo claramente su rostro gracias a eso

\- ¿Por qué usas el Genjutsu? – Cuestiono, Naruto solo desvió la mirada – reprobaste el examen normal 3 veces si hubieras echo el examen especial estoy seguro que hubiera aprobado – afirmo el chico – no me gusta admitirlo, pero eres patético tratando de lucir como un ninja normal cuando realmente tiene habilidades sensoriales superiores a los de cualquiera en tu condición

\- ¿Que hubiera hecho en mi situación? – pregunto con amargura

Sasuke lo pensó un poco, si él hubiera estado en su posición él… hubiera hecho lo mismo, no aceptaría que nadie lo ayudara, trataría de superar aquella carencia trabajaría más duro que cualquiera, solo para demostrarle que podía ser fuerte aun si le faltaba algún sentido

\- Haría lo mismo – suspiro antes de recostarse – ¿Cuándo fue qué?

\- Tenía 4 años, perdí la vista tratando de proteger a la persona más importante para mí

Sasuke frunció el ceño, quien sería esa persona por la que él se sacrificó al punto de perder la vista, decidió no pregunto y el rubio se le agradeció, ambos se quedaron en un silencio no muy cómodo pero tampoco incomodo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamiento.

.

.

Naruto estaba furioso, molesto tenia sed de sangre y venganza, alguien estaba a punto de conocer su verdadero ser, alguien moriría por aquella maldición, por su culpa ahora Sasuke esta… él Uchiha se había interpuesto entre el ataque de aquel Ninja de la niebla y él, ahora el chico esta… sintió como si un gran furia acumulada en su cuerpo estuviera a punto de estallar, sintió como sus ojos empezaba a quemarle, un extraño y demoniaco Chakra empezó a fluir por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta pudo visualizar claramente al chico que los había atacado, los espejos de hielo se fueron derritiendo.

\- ¿Que eres? - pregunto Haku al ver aquel extraño chakra rojo _"Este niño no es un ser humano normal"_

\- Te matare – rugió el chico antes de lanzarse sobre Haku

Haku intento entrar en el espejo de Hielo pero el rubio fue más rápido, golpeándolo directamente en la cara lo mando a volar por el aire, se lanzó sobre el chico nuevamente en el aire juntando sus manos los golpeo en el la espalda el chico se precipito al suelo, el ninja de niebla sintió como si el aire se escapa de su pulmones cuando golpeo contra el duro concreto, trato de ponerse de pie pero fue sujetado por el cuello por el chico tenía un Kunai en su mano dispuesto a matarlo, Haku solo cerro los ojos había fracaso e iba a morir por eso, sin darse cuenta la máscara que tenía cayó al suelo.

Mataría a aquel ninja y vengaría a su compañero caído, pero cuando su máscara se cayó, al ver su rostro su furia se fue apagando, su rostro era el de una persona triste y desdichada – además de ser mucho más hermosa que su madre -, cerro nuevamente su ojos tratando de sentir el chakra del aquella chica, era la misma que había visto el día anterior, hablo con ella y no le pareció ser una persona mala, solo estaba sola y quería proteger a la persona amada.

\- Eres aquella persona – le dijo antes de soltarla, el Ninja de huelo cayo de rodilla agitado y adolorido

\- ¿Por qué no me matas? – pregunto respirando con dificultad, levanto la mirada viendo al joven

\- Si lo hiciera que ganaría? – la miro, Haku se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban volviendo a la normalidad notando así la falta de visión del chico

\- Matarme sería la mejor opción, mate a tu amigo y puedo matar a tus otros compañeros – advirtió antes de ponerse de pie

\- El teme no está muerto – le dijo antes de caminar hasta donde estaba el chico y golpearlo a un costado logrando que el chico se quejara – perdí el control por uno momento pero ya estoy calmado, puedo ver su flujo de chakra algo débil pero sigue ahí

\- Eres débil – murmuro

\- Ser fuerte o débil, no depende de si decido matarte o no – volteando a verlo – yo he asesinado antes a personas que intentaron matar a las personas que son importante para mí, eso no me volvió fuerte pero me hizo pensar que para proteger a las personas que quiero debo volverme aún mas fuerte – Haku noto aquella misma mirada que él había tenido antes de conocer a Zabusa – tú me lo dijiste antes " _Cuando una persona... tiene algo importante que quiere proteger... es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte."_ Esa persona importante para ti es Zabusa verdad - El chico asintió – entonces porque no lo cuidas y lo proteger como debería de ser – percibió la confusión – en estos momento Kakashi-sensei puede matarlo, solo para proteger al viejo, si el muere dime cumplirías con tu misión

\- No, yo moriría por él

\- Entonces tampoco estarás cumpliendo con tu misión – el chico miro al rubio confundido – Perdí mi vista protegiendo a una persona importante para mí, cuando me recuperar y note que ya no podía ver pensé que al menos la había protegido a ella – sonrió al pensar en aquel momento – pero ella lloro aún más al saber eso, cuando le pregunte porque estaba llorando, ella me dijo que se sentí culpable que de no a vernos conocido yo no estaría en esta situación, yo solo le respondí que a verla conocido fue suficiente para sacarme de la oscuridad, si tu mueres por Zabusa que crees que le pasara a él.

Haku no le respondió solo se quedó pensando sorprendido, si el morir nadie cuidaría a Zabusa, él podría morir en cualquier otro momento y el no estaría a su lado para ayudarlo, la ansiedad y el miedo de no estar al lado de aquel Ninja lo invadió, no quería estar sin Zabusa no podía estar él era todo para él, si el morir él también lo haría, pero entonces no podría seguir juntos, sus sentimiento hacia aquella persona estaban empezado a salir a la superficie cuando sintió que el Momochi estaba en peligro, miro nuevamente al rubio antes de salir en dirección a donde estaba la persona que amaba.

Naruto al darse cuenta de eso y al sentir la intensiones de su sensei corrió a detenerlos, no iba a permitir que él muriera ese no era el camino que deseaba que aquel Ninja siguiera, coloco sus manos en el suelo.

.

.

Kakashi lanzo su ataque contra Zabusa dispuesto a matarlo, antes de golpearlo Haku apareció frente él pero le dio tiempo de evitar el golpeo o eso pensó cuando unas cadena aparecieron frente al ambos ninja recibiendo el Raikiri de Jonin, el peli plateado se quedó sorprendido al ver como aquellas cadenas rodeaban el cuerpo de los ninja de la Niebla y los arrastraba a donde estaba un jadeante Naruto.

\- Demonios en verdad quieres morir – le reprocho el rubio a Haku quien lo miraba sorprendido

\- Nos salvaste – exclamo el chico miro al rubio como si estuviera loco

\- Claro que lo hice ibas a morir por ese sujeto – señalando a Zabusa que estaba completamente apresado – ni intente liberarte al menos que yo deshaga el Jutsu estarás atrapado ahí durante un buen rato – sintió la fuerza que ejercía el Momochi

Kakashi camino hasta donde estaba Naruto molesto porque el joven hubiera intervenido en su ataque, pero también algo complacido al ver como el chico se sentaba en el suelo obligando a Zabusa a sentarse al lado de Haku.

\- Hey Kakashi-sensei ya terminamos tengo hambre – se quejó el rubio al sentir al su sensei acerarse

\- Naruto, porque detuviste mi ataque? – le reclamo el ninja copia mirando a su alumno entre molesto y confundido

\- Bueno, ella no quería morir pero al ver a tipo raro quiso protegerlo, así que tuve que intervenir – encogiéndose entre hombro – Hey Sasuke despierta que ya terminamos – gritándole al su amigo

La niebla se fue dispersando tanto Sakura como Tazuna divisaron Kakashi y a Naruto discutir no muy lejos de ahí, a su lado estaba Zabusa y el ninja de la máscara sentado en el suelo rodeados por una cadenas blancas, Sasuke estaba tratando de levantarse por lo que la pelirosa corrió a ayudarlo llevando a Tazuna con ella.

\- Naruto no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más – le demandó Kakashi soltando un suspiro – estamos en una misión que hubiera pasado si tu hubiera muerto

\- Pero no paso sensei, tranquilo lo tengo bajo control – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus rostro antes de sentir como alguien golpeaba su cabeza – pero que…

\- Eso es por golpearme idiota – Uchiha estaba apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Sakura mirando al rubio molesto

\- Tuve que hacerlo estabas de lo más tranquilo durmiendo mientras yo lucha – le dijo antes de sacarle la lengua

\- Dobe – quiso volver a golpearlo pero seguía débil

\- Naruto basta – Kakashi lo tomo de la oreja evitando que el chico se lanzara contra el Uchiha – mientras que haremos con ellos – señalando a los ninja renegados

.

.

Luego de que gato fuera eliminado y sus secuaces huyeron, el puente fue terminado, por lo que la misión del equipo 7 fue completada, al llegar al tierra Naruto deshizo las cadenas que mantenía atrapada a Zabusa y a Haku. Luego de muchas discusiones y peleas contra el rubio que se negó a que los mataran o los entregaran a los Anbus de la niebla, Kakashi tomo la decisión de dejarlos libre.

\- ¿Entonces que van a ser? – Kakashi aún no entendía porque dejaban libre a ese par pero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las quejas del rubio durante más tiempo

\- Zabusa y yo pensamos que es mejor irnos lejos de todo este al menos hasta que los Anbus dejen de seguirnos – confeso Haku tomando la mano del Momochi que seguía de mal humor ante la decisión de aquel chico

\- Para que quede claro no lo hago porque quiero – recalco el hombre antes de darle la espalda a los Ninja de Konoha – por cierto mocoso tomo – saco un pergamino de su ropa y se lo lanzo a Naruto quien lo agarro – se lo robe a un ninja hace un par de años, creo que se lo había robado a un Ninja de su Aldea – Sakura miro el pergamino que tenía el símbolo de Konoha al igual que algo escrito en ella – nunca pude abrirlo así que regrésaselo a su dueño – les dijo antes de irse

\- Hey Haku cuida que el rarito no se meta en problema – le dijo Naruto antes de despedirse del ambos – creo van a ser felices aun cuando ese sujeto es raro

\- Si aunque Haku es realmente un hombre – le dijo Sakura caminando frente a ellos

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron en a mitad de camino antes de ver a la chica con los ojos abierto como si estuviera loca.

\- Imposible – gritaron los atónitos antes de girarse al ver a los ninjas

Sasuke volvió a ver a aquella pareja alejarse Haku, estaba prácticamente pegado a Zabusa quien no parecía incomodarse antes las atenciones del chico, aun desde la distancia noto que el ninja mayor tenía su brazo en la cintura del joven y lo sujetaba de forma posesiva. En un momento el menor se puso de puntilla y beso la mejilla del mayo el cual solo lo pego mas a él, el Uchiha sintió su vena palpitar.

\- ¿Pero si es más lindo que Sakura? – se quejó Naruto en estado catatónico, Sakura se molestó antes esta comparación

\- Diablos no volveré a creer en una cara bonita podría resultar ser un chico – murmuro Sasuke bajando la cabeza con negación

\- Idiotas – grito Sakura antes de golpear a los 2 chicos antes de marcharse furiosa insultado a los Genin en el suelo.

" _Vaya yo también pensé que era una chica"_ pensó Kakashi caminado al lado de sus estudiantes caído _"Que suerte tiene"_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Un momento basto y todo cambio**

 **Summari** : **Naruto solo tenía 4 años pero había visto la maldad de muchos en sus ojos, con un Kunai en su mano estaba a punto de atacar a aquel aldeano que los había golpeado la noche anterior – No lo hagas – sintió una mano tomar su brazos topándose con una mirada apelada.**

 **Capítulo 5**

El equipo 7 llego a Konoha sin ningún problema en el camino, el único inconveniente que habían tenido era que Kakashi los obligo a entrenar su control con el chakra por lo que luego de despedirse de Zabusa y Haku, los tres se había visto obligados a canalizar su chakra en sus pies por lo que no solo hicieron el recorrido de regreso más rápido sino también en el menor tiempo, por lo que al entra a la Aldea los Genin estaban agotados y cansados, prácticamente se arrastraron hasta la torre Hokage.

Dentro de la oficina del líder de la Aldea, Kakashi le informo al Tercero sobre las complicaciones que hubieron en el camino, pero al final la misión fue completada, aunque la mirada del Hokage estaba puesta en los tres Genin que estaba dormidos en una esquina, Naruto era usado como almohada por Sakura – que estaba a su izquierda – y Sasuke – a su derecha -.

\- ¿Ellos están bien? – le pregunto directamente a Kakashi

\- Descuide solo fue un poco de entrenamiento – respondió con una sonrisa, Sarutobi asintió – Disculpe Hokage quisiera preguntarle algo… - El Tercer se imaginaba lo que el Hakate le preguntaría – la condición de Naruto es…

\- Es irreversible si esa es tu preguntar – le dio una calada a su puro – hace 8 años la heredera del Clan Hyuuga casi fue secuestrada por un shinobi de Komagure, Naruto que en ese momento estaba ahí evito que Hinata fuera raptara desgraciadamente aquel Ninja golpeo directamente sus ojos con Jutsu, los medicos hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarlo desgraciadamente sus terminaciones nerviosas fueron severamente dañadas, además de que nos enteremos que ese Jutsu fue modificado por lo que en realidad esa técnica era para que el Ninja que lo recibiera siguiera sufriendo aun después de a verse recuperado – entre lazo los dedos – aun hoy en día él tiene dolores de cabeza a causa de eso.

\- Comprendo – Kakashi miro a su grupo durmiendo – aunque en el momento en que un poco del Chakra del Kyubi se liberó él pudo ver a su enemigo aunque solo fue por unos segundos

-Tal vez sea a causa del mismo Kyubi… Naruto puede que no pueda ver pero eso jamás lo ha detenido

\- Sobre eso tengo mucha curiosidad, porque no presento la segunda prueba para Ninja?

\- Naruto es demasiado terco – suspiro frustrado – aunque le mencione el hecho de que podría pasar la segunda prueba sin ningún problema se negó a hacerlo, él quiere convertirse en un verdadero Ninja de la misma forma que los demás

\- Ya veo – Kakashi pensó que eso era algo muy típico del rubio – pero aun así porque le enseño ese Genjustu, si él no lo hubiera desecho creo que no me hubiera dado cuenta

\- ¿Quien dijo que yo se lo enseñe? – corrijo, Kakashi lo miro sorprendido – Naruto creo ese Genjutsu por sí solo, esa habilidad que tiene para ver a través de sus manos él la desarrollo y pulió a su gusto, sin contar los hilos que actualmente esa usando, solo vio un pergamino y quiso imitarlo.

\- Espere un segundo como que el solo ha hecho eso – quiso indagar más – lo vio en un pergamino?

\- Hasta donde tengo entendido solo necesita enviar pequeñas cantidades de su chakra al pergamino y puede ver en su mente como debe de realizarlo – recordó antes de mirar al rubio

\- Si no lo supiera pensaría que es un verdadero genio – señalo

\- Creo que si le preguntas a los miembros del Clan Hyuuga ellos te dirían que él es Genio del trabajo duro – Sarutobi no era un tonto conocía las capacidades de Naruto al igual que sus debilidades, pero desde los 4 años el niño fue entrenado por Hiashi y Hizashi para convertirse en uno de los mejores Shinobi de Konoha, el chico realmente era capaz de más, pero se estaba conteniendo por alguna razón – Kakashi creo que sería interesante si le pidieras a Gai que se uniera a ustedes en sus entrenamiento especial que están planeando

El Jonin lo pensó antes de asentir, sería interesante ver a los nueve novatos enfrentarse a los tres novatos del año anterior, el grupo de Gai tenía no solo a Neji quien era considerado el mejor ninja de su generación y también el peculiar Rock Lee quien aun cuando no mostro talentos en el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, sabia por su sensei que era el mejor en el Taijutsu, tenía curiosidad de ver como ambos chicos se enfrentaba a su equipo.

\- Hokage-sama le traigo los último informe – la puerta se abrió dando paso a Itachi el cual entro en silla de ruedas a la sala – Kakashi-sensei – dijo antes de buscar a su hermano, al verlo acostado en una esquina sobre su compañero de equipo sonrió – me alegra de que estén de regreso – miro nuevamente a los dos adultos

\- Itachi, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto el hombre dándole la mano al Uchiha

\- Estoy mejor que la última vez – apretando la mano del Jonin del hombre – ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

\- Sin problema

\- Me alegro – miro a su hermano con ternura – espero que no le haya causado problema

\- Yo diría que el que causo más problemas fue Naruto – Itachi solo se rio, él era uno de las pocas personas que consideraba las broma del rubio divertidas

\- Estoy seguro que Naruto se convertirá en una persona muy importante para el mundo Shinobi – afirmo con seguridad – a pesar de su condición

\- Tú sabes sobre su condición? – pregunto el tercero tenso

\- No se preocupen, soy el único aparte de ustedes que conocen su condición yo me di cuenta solo por casualidad hace 8 años atrás, pero jamás había hablado de eso – los dos hombre se sintieron aliviados – no me corresponder decirle a nadie sobre algo que solo le pertenece a él

\- Agradezco tu discreción Itachi, Naruto no quiere que nadie sepa sobre eso, el personalmente quiere decirle a todos

\- Lo comprendo Hokage-sama – Itachi desde que conoció al rubio supo que estaba destinado a ser más de lo que mucho creían, no por nada era el hijo del cuarto Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki, además era contenedor de tan temible Kyubi, siempre estuvo al tanto de que él iba a cambiar el mundo Shinobi y estaba más que seguro que se convertiría en Hokage – Antes de que se me olvide, señor este mensaje llego hace poco – extendiéndole un pergamino – Jiraya-sama también me pido que le informare que ese grupo se están moviendo hacia el norte, aún no está seguro de cuales son su intensiones pero seguirá al pendiente

\- Comprendo, infórmale que me mantenga informado que dentro de un mes deberá regresar a la Aldea

\- Entendido, me retiro – desvió la mirada a su hermano – le pido por favor que lo envié a casa en cuanto despierte

El Hokage asintió, abrió el pergamino luego frunció el ceño

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Kakashi al ver la expresión del hombre

\- No – suspiro – solo que abra problema en las próximas semanas – extendiéndole el pergamino

\- Vaya creo que entonces que es mejor empezar el entrenamiento – respondió Kakashi luego de leer el pergamino, se lo devolvió al hombre luego camino hasta sus Genin – Oie hora de despertar – intento despertarlo de manera sutil, al no recibir respuesta trono sus dedos electrocutando a los jóvenes que se despertaron gruñendo

\- **Oiga deje de hace eso** – gritaron los tres mirando al hombre molesto

\- Ya andando es hora de irnos

\- No, nos pudo levantar de otra manera – se quejó el rubio una vez fuera de la torre Hokage

\- Ustedes se durmieron en plena conversación, alegrasen de que no les haya lanzado fuego – los tres miraron al hombre molesto, desde el día anterior cada vez que ellos estaban cansado o no podía dar un paso el hombre simplemente los electrocutaba o los golpeaba. – Mañana empezara el enteramiento con Kurenai y Asuma, todos deberán estar a las 8 de la mañana en el campo de enteramiento 12.

\- Usted estará ahí a tiempo – Sakura lo miro con desconfianza

\- Soy su sensei estaré ahí

" _Si claro"_ pensaron los Genin sin creerle ni una palabra, desde que empezaron a entrenar con él, el Jonin absolutamente siempre llegaba tarde, ellos no creía que mañana fuera la excepción

Cada uno tomo su camino en dirección a su casa, Sakura había deseado invitar al Uchiha a una cita, pero ella estaba exhausta y estaba segura de que caería rendida desde el momento en que su cabeza tocara su almohada, Sasuke intento oculta a duras penas su agotamiento de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún bostezo, al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un buen baño y luego se fue a la cama.

Naruto por su parte caminaba casi a ciega por las calles de Konoha, el recinto Hyuuga era el que estaba más alejada de todos, por lo que el rubio tardo un poco en llegar, no había dado dos pasos adelante cuando capto el sonido de Shuriken venir directamente hasta él, por lo que el chico salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque

\- Al menos no has perdido tu agilidad – escucho decir

\- Maldito Neji al menos hubiera esperado que llegara a casa – se quejó el rubio levantándose, antes de ver el chakra del Hyuuga acercándose

\- Tenia que verificar que eras tú realmente – le dijo tomando los Shuriken del suelo

\- Pues claro que soy yo Dettadeyo – reprocho, ambos continuaron su camino hasta la mansión secundaria – yo quería ver a Hinata – murmuro el rubio al entra a la casa

\- Hinata-sama estaba cansada llego hace poco más de unos horas – le informó – al parecer la misión se complicó un poco y ella… - Neji suspiro al ver como el rubio desaparecía de su lado – torpe – murmuro dándose la vuelta, pero lo pensó mejor era mejor dejarlos solos

\- Naruto se fue – afirmo su padre al verlo entrar en la cocina solo

\- Le dije que Hinata-sama tuvo complicaciones en su misión y se fue – comento al sentarse en la mesa – Creo que él es el que más se preocupa por ella – Hizashi sabía que eso era cierto el joven había mostrado ser más sobreprotector cuando se trataba de Hinata que otra persona, inclusive más que su propio padre

\- Es por eso que me preocupaba – susurro el hombre

No estaba seguro de hasta que limite que joven Jinchūriki se sentía con respecto a su sobrina, él afirmaba que estaba enamorado de su compañera de equipo, pero el dudaba que eso fuera verdad había visto como el rubio se comportaba alrededor de Hinata, si la veía con otro chico el simplemente los apartaba y se llevaba a la pelinegra no sin atente amenazar a la otra persona de muerte, en una ocasión que un niño de su edad había tropezado con la Hyuuga esta cayó al suelo y le lastimo la rodilla, el niño simplemente desapareció y lo entraron días después cerca de una cascada enterrado en el suelo solo con su cabeza afuera llorando.

A pesar de que nadie había logrado unir al rubio a aquel incidente, Hizashi estaba seguro que Naruto había tenido mucho que ver en eso, habían muchos más sucesos que le hacía temer de que realmente el joven tenía sentimiento mucho más grandes por la heredera del Clan, pero a pesar de estar preocupado por eso, estaba seguro de que nadie protegería mejor a su sobrina que él.

.

.

Naruto llego a la mansión principal en poco minutos, entrado por la ventana del cuarto de la Hyuuga su sentidos le decía que la joven estaba en la cama profundamente dormida, sintió como peso se levantaba de sus hombros, tuvo miedo cuando Neji le dijo que había tenido complicaciones en la misión, por lo que decisivo ir a ver como estaba, pero ahora al ver que descasaba se sintió aliviado, camino hasta la cama de la chica se sentó a su lado acaricio su rostro en su mente pudo ver el rostro pacifico de la joven, al igual que la pequeña herida en su mejilla, reprimió un gruñido al ver que su hermoso rostro estaba herido, lentamente se fue acercando hasta su rostro antes de besar la herida de la chica

\- Naruto-kun – murmuro la chica entre sueño, algo dentro del pecho de rubio se calentó, estaba feliz que la joven solo soñara con él, si tal vez debía analizar mejor las cosas pero realmente no quería hacerlo, así que se quitó la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos se metió en la cama de la chica, la cual se apegó a él al sentir su calor

\- Estoy aquí Hinata – le susurró al oído, al final Hinata apoyo sus cabella en el pecho del rubio, mientras entre la abrazaba por la cintura, las piernas de la chica entrelazada con las de chico.

En esa posición los encontró Hanabi quien había sido enviada al despertar a su hermana, pero al ver a ambos chicos profundamente dormidos sintió pena de despertarlos, por lo que lo dejo descansar le dijo a su padre que su hermana estaba realmente cansada y que era mejor dejarla reposar luego de su última misión, el líder del clan quiso negarse pero termino aceptado su hija ya no era aquella niña temerosa a pesar de que se negaba a pelear contra su hermana era una digna heredera.

La menor de las Hyuuga supo disimular su felicidad, ella quería que su hermana y su hermano adoptivo estuviera juntos, por eso ella personalmente se encargó de advertirles a todas aquellas chicas de su clan que estaban interesadas en él, que se perdieran que él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, desgraciadamente no pudo a hacer lo mismo con las chicas de la Academia y ahora ese idiota tenía un enamoramiento con la cabeza de chicle, pero ella confiaba en que Naruto abriera los ojos pronto o sino eliminaría a esa chica del camino de su hermana.

" _Naruto-Oniichan no puede ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que Neechan lo ama"_ pensó la chica con una sonrisa, Hiashi miro a su hija menor intrigado por aquella sonrisa

.

.

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse al sentir aquella calidez rodeándola, perezosamente abrió los ojos encontrándose directamente con el pecho desnudo del rubio, sintió como los colores se subía a su rostro, al darse cuenta que el chico se había metido a su cama, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápidamente que tuvo que calmarse o iba a desmayarse, había logrado superar aquel inconveniente hace dos años, no podía continuar perdiendo el conocimiento cada vez que el rubio se desnudaba frente a ella, respiro varias veces hasta que logro calmar los latidos de su corazón, aun así se mordió su labio inferior antes de mirar el rostro del rubio

" _Naruto-kun"_ pensó tocando su rostro.

Delicadamente paso sus dedos por sus espesas cejas hasta su nariz perfectamente perfilada, sus distintivas marca en forma de bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas, sus labios ligeramente llenos que la incitaban a besarlo, se sintió sofocada ante la idea de besarlo, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero en aquellas ocasiones lo hizo para saber qué era lo que le estaba ocultado, ahora quería hacerlo porque eso es lo que su corazón y mente querían. Miro nuevamente el rostro de su amigo estaba profundamente dormido por lo que no creía que se despertaría, pensó en los pros y contra de besarlo, pero había más pros que contra en su mente decidió mandarlo todo al demonio quería besarlo punto.

Aparto los mechones de cabello de su rostro antes de unir sus labios a los del rubio, fue un beso suave solo un pecho toque pero para ella fue como llegar al cielo, antes de que se pudiera separar sintió los brazos del rubio aprisionarla, antes hacerlo rodar a ambos, terminado el rubio sobre ella.

\- Na… Naruto-kun – exclamo la chica avergonzada

\- Mmm – murmuro el chico enterrado la cara entre los pechos de la chica la cual se pudo más roja – te han crecido los pechos Hinata – sin malicia alguna el chico apretó ambos pecho con sus manos – Están más grande de lo que recordaba – empezó tocarlos como si fuera un par de globos de agua – pero son igual de suaves, no te duele? – le pregunto inocentemente

Hinata tuvo que reprimir un gemino ante aquella situación, su amigo no era un pervertido pero si curioso y si no estaba al corriente algo él iba hasta las ultima consecuencia para saber la verdad, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando el chico empezó a tocar sus pechos como si fuera un juguete, pero ella tenía se suprimir su voz

\- No… no duele – hablo con voz ahogada

\- Genial – dijo ansioso metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de la chica – tengo curiosidad porque se pusieron duro si no hace frio? – pregunto apretando sus pezones, antes de jalarlo

\- Na… Naruto no – suplico ahogando otro gemino

Naruto la ignoro y siguió jugando con aquellos botones le parecía curiosos, se preguntaba si todas las chicas tendría aquellas así o eran diferentes sus texturas, no era idiota sabía que de los pechos de las mujeres salían la leche para los bebés, pero nunca en su vida había llegado a ver pechos desnudas, por eso cuando sintió los pechos de su amiga crecer solía tocarlos, pero siempre sobre la camisa era la primera vez que se atrevía a llegar más lejos, su curiosidad era grande por lo que termino quitándole la camisa a su amiga antes de entrelazar su mano derecha con la de su amiga.

\- Hinata abre los ojos no puedo ver – se quejó al ver solo oscuridad

\- Pero… Pero – intento decir la chica mareada

\- Oh vamos Hinata – reclamo el chico subiendo su rostro al de la chica, la chica sentía la respiración del otro golpeando su cara, se negaba a abrir los ojos, si no hacia él podría ver su rostro avergonzado y eso solo haría que hubiera más preguntan – bien entonces lo haremos a la fuerza - Hinata quiso preguntarle a que se refería con eso, hasta que el chico empezó a ser más rudos con sus pechos apretando los pezones de la chica al límite de dolor

\- Basta – chillo la chica antes golpear al chico en el rostro – Naruto Bakka – le grito antes de colocarse su camisa y salir de la habitación

\- ¿Ahora que hice? – se cuestionó tocándose la mejilla

.

.

Luego de desayunar Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento 12, la Hyuuga iba delante ignorando al rubio quien estaba molesto, pues su amiga no solo lo estaba ignorado sino que no le había dirigido ni una sola vez la palabra luego del incidente en la habitación de la chica - cosa que lo hacía enfurecer según él no había hecho nada malo - ella no debería de estar molesta él debería estarlo por ella lo golpeo sin razón aparente, al llegar al campo de enteramiento, Naruto logro sentir el Chakra de Sasuke y Sakura por lo que se dirigió hasta ellos, la Hyuuga fue a hablar con sus sensei se quedó esperando a que Kiba y Shino llegaran, minutos después llego Asuma con sus estudiantes y detrás de ellos el resto del equipo 8.

\- Bien creo que estamos todos – empezó a decir Asuma

\- Asuma-sensei falta Kakashi-sensei – advirtió Choji al ver que el sensei del equipo 7 aun no llegaba

\- Si nos ponemos a esperar por el jamás empezaremos – cuestiono Naruto molesto – el siempre, SIEMPRE llega tarde así que empecemos

\- Naruto tiene razón, Kakashi jamás llega a tiempo así que empezó ah….

\- Yoh acaba de llegar su servidor – aquella voz escandalosa llamo la atención de todos, los Genin retrocedieron al ver al hombre alto y fornido con grandes pómulos, unas cejas muy grandes y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón, usaba un traje de una sola pieza color verde, además del chaleco tradicional de Konoha con la cremallera abierta, la banda ninja en la cintura como un cinturón, con unos calentadores naranjas en sus piernas, saludándolos con una pose demasiado exagerada para muchos

\- Gai que haces aquí? - le pregunto Kurenai al ver al Jonin

\- Este gran sensei ha decidido entrenar con ustedes, así todos encenderán la llama de la Juventud – señalo con una gran sonrisa y sus dientes brillando

" _Este loco de donde salió"_ pensaron los Genin antes de darle la espalda y alejarse lentamente, frente a ellos apareció una versión muchos más joven de otro sujeto, pelo cortado y peinado en un tazón de corte brillante como Guy, él también vestía el mismo atuendo, compuesto por un spandex verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas, y vistiendo su protector rojo en la cintura, todos cayeron de espaldas asustados _"Se está multiplicando"_ Sakura y Ino se abrazaron mutuamente antes de voltear al ver al otro hombre y luego al chico frente a ellos _"Esto es una pesadillas"_

Naruto era el único que se había mantenido alejado de todos, el no podía ver la apariencia de aquellos dos, pero si su flujo de chakra algo que les llamo mucho la atención fue lo débil que este era en el menor, pero en el mayor era mucho más grande.

\- Déjate de tonterías Gai que estabas haciendo aquí? – Kurenai no estaba dispuesta a soportar las locuras de su amigo

\- Aquí tienes mi hermosa Kurenai – le dijo el hombre entendiéndole el pergamino que el Hokage le envió, la mujer lo abrió y al leer el contenido se puso pálida – así es querida por sugerencia del Hokage mi equipo entrenara con los de ustedes – Volvió a sonreí y sus dientes brillaron – y mi eterno rival donde esta – buscando a Kakashi pero solo se topó con sus Genin – oh es cierto Tenten, Neji porque se están quedado atrás

Los Genin esperaron exasperante a ver quiénes llegaban solo se imaginaban a otros dos chicos parecidos a esos raros tipos, pero al ver llegar a una chica un años mayor que ellos de ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, llevaba una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros, La funda shuriken y el vendaje en su pierna derecha, utilizaba guantes negros sin dedos su aparecían era normal, a su lado un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Lleva la frente su Banda, de color negro, sus ojos son de color blanco, con un tono más cercano al lila claro, vestía una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura.

\- Neji – saludo el rubio caminando al joven – no me había dicho que ibas a entrenar con nosotros – le dijo antes de chocar sus puños contra el Hyuuga

\- Idiota – murmuro antes de abrir sus manos, el rubio pudo ver a través de los ojos del chico, al igual que sus compañeros se sorprendido al ver a aquel par de Ninja – ¿entrenas con esos cejas de azotador? – pregunto al chico intrigado

\- Desgraciadamente estamos en el mismo equipo – respondió derrotado, nunca le había contado a rubio sobre la extravagante apariencia de su sensei y su compañero de equipo, muchos menos sobre su entrenamiento

Naruto silbo antes de volver con su equipo, Gai se mostró animado al ver que su estudiante al menos tenía un amigo en el otro equipo, no perdió tiempo y analizo a cada estudiante, había una Hyuuga en el equipo de Kurenai que debía de ser la prima de Neji, un Inuzuka y un Aburame sería interesante ver a sus estudiantes enfrentarse a esos chicos, luego miro al equipo de Asuma, Una Yamanaka que sería rival para Tenten, el chico Nara seguramente era igual a su padre por lo que sería atrayente una batalla contra su ingenio y un Akimichi hacia mucho que no luchaba contra los miembros de aquel Clan que estaba empezando a emocionarse, por ultimo miro al grupo de Kakashi, el chico Jinchūriki siempre quiso pelear contra él quería ver que tan fuerte era, pero al ser un Jonin sabía que el joven estaría en desventaja, por lo que alentaría a sus estudiantes a que lucharan contra él, el Genio Uchiha de esa generación sería un competidor digno para Neji y la primera Haruno en ser Ninja, estos nueve novatos eran interesante.

\- Bien qué tal si para animar las cosas tenemos una batalla de practica – Animo Gai, Kurenai y Asuma miraron al hombre sospechosamente – así veremos podrán ver el Taijutsu de sus estudiantes, claro que el primero en caer pierde

Renuente ambos Jonin aceptaron

\- Bien pero para que no existan ningún problema las chicas se enfrentaran a los chicos – les aviso Asuma, las parejas serán así:

Neji Hyuuga vs Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi vs Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame vs Tenten

Sasuke Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki

Una vez que las parejas fueron conformadas los primeros combatientes dieron un paso adelante, Ino fue la primera en atacar a Neji, pero este ni se inmuto antes de que la chica le dirá el primer golpe este la golpeo suavemente en el estómago dejándola inconsciente, Gai asintió mientras que Asuma negó con la cabeza, su joven pupila no había mejorado ni un poco su Taijutsu tenía demasiado fallos, aunque su gran velocidad era impresionante.

Cuando fue el turno de Sakura de luchar, ella se juró no fallar como su amiga/rival eso sería humillante, además ella esperaba ganar y restregárselo a la otra en su cara.

" _Chaaa vente mantecoso que te voy a destrozar"_ pensó excitada, si vencía a Choji de seguro Sasuke se fijaría en ella.

Choji abrió su tercera bolsa de papas y las comió con deleite, la pelirosa al ver que el chico no atacaría empezó a desesperarse, no quería dar el primer golpe pero al ver que su contrincante no parecía interesando en la pelea no le quedo de otra, recordó las enseñanza de Kakashi y antes de lanzarse al ataque concentro sus chakra en sus pies, antes de lanzarse contra el Akimichi pero si él pensaba que ella lo iba a atacar de frente se equivocó porque la chica se movió rápido apareciendo detrás del chico golpeándolo por la espalda, Choji solo suspiro antes de que su cuerpo se expandiera lanzado a la chica lejos de él, Sakura perdió y el Akimichi volvió a su lugar

\- Sakura no planeo bien su ataque – Kakashi apareció entre Sasuke y Naruto quien se apartaron impresionados

\- Llega tarde sensei – reclamo Naruto al hombre que desapareció y apareció con Sakura en brazos

\- Tuve que ayudar a un grupo de ancianos que se había perdido – todos quedaron en silencio ante esa excusa por lo que rápidamente fue ignorado

\- Oi Kakashi mi eterno rival como te va – saludo Gai al hombre con una gran sonrisa

\- Gai fue tu idea el que lucharan – mirando al hombre monótono

\- Quería comprobar la llama de la juventud de los nuevos novatos – respondió alzando su pulga y sonriendo

\- Mmm entiendo, ¿a quién le toca ahora? – miro a los chicos

Hinata dio un paso adelante al igual que Shikamaru, quien levanto la mano

\- Me rindo – exclamo el joven antes de volver a su lugar

\- Eh… Shikamaru déjate de tontería y pelea – Asuma estaba molesto por la actitud de su alumno aunque se imaginaba que algo así pasaría

\- No me voy a enfrentar a ella, se lo que pasara cerrara mis punto de chakra los cuales van a ser doloroso de abrir, terminare agotado y molesto así que me rindo – Hinata se sorprendió él sabía lo que iba a ser antes de ella siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe

\- ¿Que Shikamaru tienes miedo de que una chica te de una paliza? – se burló Naruto

\- Rubio molesto – se quejó sentándose

Hinata fue declara la vencedora por lo que volvió con su equipo, al tocarle a Shino la lucha fue un poco más emocionante pues la Kunoichi no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente y su Taijutsu era 10 veces mejor que el de Sakura y Ino, pero la batalla termino cuando los Kikaichū se filtraron dentro de la ropa de la chica, la cual grito aterrada quitándose todos los incesto de encima.

Tenten miro al Aburame furiosa

\- Matare a todos esos malditos incesto y tu serás el siguiente – chillo

-… - el Aburame solo la ignoro volviendo con su equipo

Kiba se levantó antes de que Tenten volviera se paró en medio del campo esperando al Uchiha, en la Academia Sasuke lo había vencido en varias ocasiones, pero eso era pasado ahora iba a enfrentarse al Uchiha y nada ni nadie lo iba a vencer esta vez, Akamaru sentía la emoción de su compañero y también se emocionó.

\- Vamos chico prodigio pateare tu trasero – burlonamente le dijo el Inuzuka a Sasuke

" _Otro tarado"_ pensó aburrido, entre aquel chico y Naruto no sabía quién era más molesto, los dos eran unos habladores aunque el rubio tenia de que alardear

\- Yo seré el próximo genio y el futuro Quinto Hokage – presumió

\- Oye Kiba que estabas diciendo el futuro Hokage seré yo – Naruto se molestó ante lo dicho por el Inuzuka

\- Cálmate Naruto esta batalla es de Kiba – Kakashi agarro al chico por la cabeza y lo sentó a su lado

\- Pero… - se quejó antes de sentarse molesto – Sasuke mas te vale que le patees el tarsero a ese infeliz – El Uchiha solo rodo los ojos

" _Lo que faltaba dos latosos"_ pensó con fastidio

\- Empiecen

Kiba se fue contra Sasuke con velocidad, lanzo una patada que fue bloqueada por el Uchiha, Sasuke intento golpearlo por su brazo derecho pero Kiba dio un salto hacia atrás antes de realiza un sello

\- _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ – Kiba se agazapo, sus uñas de alargaron al igual que sus diente su expresión se volvió salvaje, Naruto pudo ver el chakra del chico salir de su cuerpo, se lanzó nuevamente contra el Uchiha

Los movimientos de Kiba se hicieron aún más veloces, Sasuke tuvo que concentrarse en evitar los ataques de chico, pues también Akamaru lo atacaba cuando el menos se lo esperaba, por lo que debía de cuidarse de dos enemigos a la vez, suerte para él que su compañero de equipo también usaba continuamente sus clones de sombra por lo que él estaba preparado para luchar contra varios enemigos a la vez.

Sasuke cerró los ojos debía concentrarse aprendió por Naruto que no debía confiarse solo de sus ojos, sus oídos su olfato todos sus sentidos debían de estar atento a todo, sin darse cuenta logro encontrar un patrón en los ataque del Inuzuka por lo que espero el próximo golpe, cuando el chico se acercó el Uchiha abrió los ojos su Sharinga estaba activado por lo que no solo evito el ataque del chico perro sino que tomo su brazo usando su fuerza lo aventó contra el suelo, desasiendo el Jutsu del chico

\- Ganador Sasuke Uchiha – declaro Asuma

\- Bien hecho Sasuke – felicito Naruto antes de mira al joven y mostrarle el dedo – ahora es mi turno – Naruto se plantó en medio de campo esperando – vamos ceja de azotador

Rock Lee estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el rubio, al verlo saludar a Neji y no ser ignorado le provoco unas ganar de enfrentarse a aquel que se había ganado la amistad de su rival.

\- Prepárate – dijo el rubio

\- Voy a vencerte y así demostrarles a todos que los genios no nacen sino se hace, todos verán los fuerte que mi llama de la juventud arde – señalo

\- Estas locos verdad – le dijo con una ceja levantada

\- Tú no sabes lo que es no tener ningún talento y ser desechado – se mostró serio – tuve que entrenar día y noche para llegar aquí, hoy demostrare que el trabajo duro es lo que crea a los genios

\- Así se habla Lee, muéstrale a todo como tu llama arde de pasión – lo animo Gai

El Uzumaki solo se preguntó si esos dos locos habían sido creado con el mismo morder, aunque tenía que darle punto al chico había dicho unas palabras ciertas, para llegar a ser un verdadero Shinobi debía de trabajar duro y nunca rendirse, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- Veamos quien es el mejor – reto el rubio

Lee tomo su posición de ataque dejaría que el rubio fanfarrón diera el primer golpe debía demostrarle a Neji que su dedicación en el Taijutsu había dado frutos, ya no dejaría que el Hyuuga lo venciera de ahora en adelante eso no pasaría, miro a su contrincante cuya postura de lucha se le hizo muy conocida.

\- Solo una advertencia cejotas – le dijo Naruto miro al chico – no te desanimes cuando te de una paliza

Tras eso corrió hasta el chico antes de lanzar su primer golpe el chico lo bloqueo antes de golpear por el estómago, pero el rubio detuvo el ataque con su mano, intento hacer lo mismo que Sasuke por lo que usando su fuerza apretó la mano del chico pero este lanzo una patada contra el chico el cual bloqueo con su brazo derecho, pero libero la mano del chico, Lee aprovecho se movió con rapidez posicionándose detrás del chico intento golpeo al chico por la espalda, pero este salto por encima del chico antes de golpear al cejotas con su rodillas en la espalda del otro, por lo que el joven termino en el suelo con el rubio sentando sobre él, con un Kunai en su cuello.

\- Yo Gane – anuncio Naruto colocando un segundo Kunai en el cuello del chico

\- Bien Naruto es el vencedor – declaro Asuma, acercándose a ambos

\- Genial eso fue un buen entrenamiento tenía mucho que no luchaba de manera normal – Naruto se levantó antes de estirarse – el Taijutsu normal no esta tan mal pero sigo prefiero el estilo Hyuuga, bien entonces estás listo para pelear en serio – mirando a Lee quien se levantando de un salto

\- Naruto eso fue genial tu llama de la juventud está que arde – señalo el chico tomando las mano del rubio – a partir de ahora entrenaremos y llevaremos nuestra pasión a todos los rincones del mundo – señalando al horizonte, Gai se le unió creando un Genjutsu de mar con el atardece creando un atmosfera que empezó a asfixiar a Naruto.


End file.
